GAME OF THRONES HOUSE PALIDYN
by jman007
Summary: House Targaryen falls and in its place rises a new power...House Palidyn...
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

HOUSE PALIDYN

Our Voice is Power, Our Words are Death and Destruction

Dorran

Long ago the continent of Essos was once ruled by the Ghiscari Empire. For three thousand years they ruled unchallenged. Then came the Targaryens who overthrew the Ghiscari and ruled Essos from their land of Volyria. The language of Volyria became the language of the Volyrian Freehold Empire. What made the Targaryens stand out above their predecessors is their ability to control and ride Dragons; among other things.

As with the Ghiscari the Volyrian Empire would not last. The ring of Volcanoes that surrounded the Capital erupted, one right after the other. The eruptions shattered the continent, killing many Dragons and people. The event became known as the Doom of Volyria. All was not lost in the Doom. Foreseen by Princess Daenys Targaryen the Dreamer, she convinced her father to move their House across the sea.

They landed on an Island and built the Great Fortress of Dragonstone. Many years later Aegon son of Aerion and Valena conquered Westeros with his Dragon Balerion the Dread and his sister wives Visenya and Rhaenys along with their Dragons Vhagar and Meraxes. For three thousand years the Free Cities of Essos feared the Targaryens would cross the Narrow Sea and conquer them once again. It never happened.

The Targaryen rule in Westeros was marked by the tyrannical and mad rule of a few Kings. It was the Dance of Dragons that ruined the power of the Targaryens and was the catalyst to their eventual downfall. Meanwhile in Essos the Free Cities prospered, most of them practiced slavery and traded in slaves. The City of Braavos was the exception as the city was founded by runaway slaves and it eventually became the most powerful city in the world.

MEEREEN

The Free City of Meereen like most cities of Essos was founded by the Ghiscari and later conquered by the Volyrians. Meereen is the largest of the free cities and is known for its Great Arena and pit fighting. The nobility of Meereen live in the stepped pyramids. The greatest of them all is the Great Pyramid, located on Meereen's central plaza, which stands eight hundred feet tall. There is a score of lesser pyramids in the city, but none stand even half as high. The Great Pyramid has a great bronze harpy on top of its apex. The pyramids are built in the colors of the noble house occupying them; The pyramid of Pahl is pink-and-white, the pyramid of Naqqan is green-and-black, and the great pyramid of Rhazdar is yellow-and-green. The pyramid of Kandaq is said to be modest. Between the pyramids the poorer districts are located.

Like the other Free Cities of Essos Meereen's economy is based on slave trade. The government gets twenty percent of all income from the fighting pits as part of its income. Taxes are collected from citizens and merchants who wish to sell their wares in Meereen. The city is ruled by the council of Masters. Each Master has a different responsibility, with regards to ruling the city.

Among the citizens of Meereen live a husband and wife by the name of Palen and Adine. The two had been married for the past three years and in all that time they had not had a child. Out of desperation Adine suggests adopting, but Palen is offended by the idea. Adine is a good cook and works at a tavern to help make money. Palen is a carpenter by trade.

One hot summer night as they were getting ready for bed, a knock at the door disrupts that plan. When Palen opens the door, no one is there. He takes a step down, but stops when his foot touches something soft. He had not applied full pressure on his foot when he did and as he raises his foot a baby cries out. "By the goddess!" He exclaims as there is a trimmer that shakes the street.

Adine comes to the door and gasps. Palen tries to hold his wife back, but she pushes pass him and picks up the baby. He immediately stops crying and smiles at her. "No!"

"What do you mean no?" She asks looking at her husband

"Just what I said. I mean gods know where that baby came from."

"An answer to my prayers."

"Don't get attached woman." The baby is eight pounds, very healthy and has pale blue eyes. "In the morning I am taking him to the orphanage."

"Why so he can be sold as a slave or worse." Adine grabs Palen by the arms, "Am I a good wife?"

He sighs, "Yes…"

"Have I ever asked for anything?"

"No." He replies with a broken heart.

"Then I ask this one thing…For three years now we have been trying to have a child. If you love me then please…let me have this child and for me. Please be a father to him."

Palen kisses his wife, "What's his name?"

She smiles, "Dorran, after my father."

The next day Adine takes the baby to the Tavern with her which surprises the people she works with. With baby Dorran in a pouch tied to her back she performs her duties. But all people really talk about is the small earthquake they felt. People come from all over the city to the Tavern for Adine's food. After a hard day at work she returns home before Palen. She feeds the baby then sets up her husband's supper having prepared it at the Tavern. Palen comes home to a plate of fish, bread, potatoes mashed, corn and a pint of ale. It takes him some time, but eventually Palen comes to love Dorran as the son he always wanted.

When Dorran turned five Palen began teaching him the trade of carpentry. He also taught him the life lessons a father should teach a son. Dorran was a quick learner, very intelligent and zealous about the things he learns. He possessed a wisdom beyond his years and had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Dorran was also very charismatic and charming. Most young boys and girls that he meets becomes his friend.

Nine years passed in happiness for the family. Then one night as Palen and Dorran walked home they are ambushed by hooded men. Palen had just been paid his wages and the money was needed to pay taxes for the month. "MOTHER!" Dorran screams entering the home.

"My gods what happened?"

"Ambushed…" Palen has a broken nose, a swollen eye, and a missing tooth. He is bleeding from his head and he walks with a limp. "They…robbed me…took the money." He explains in between the breaths he takes.

"How will we pay the taxes? If we don't pay, they will take us as slaves."

"No!" Dorran defiantly says, "We should leave the city and head for Braavos."

Palen looks at Dorran, "A man does not run from his problems."

"No, but he does what he can to protect those he loves."

"Come to bed and rest…In the morning Dorran and I will go and see the Lord Marshall."

If it was justice, they were seeking Adine did not get any. She returned home and told Palen what happened. "Pack your things we are leaving for Braavos…"

"How are we to get there?"

"I have been saving some gold…We can buy passage on a ship."

Early the next day they leave for the docks separately. All seems to be going well when they are caught by soldiers. "I was robbed!" Palen says to the Tax Magistrate.

"And was the robbery reported to the city guard captain?"

"I went down…My husband was still recovering."

"Then why did you try to leave the city without paying your taxes…" Palen tries to speak, but he is cut off. "Enough! No more lies…You are guilty of not paying your taxes…And this is your third offense and you were trying to leave…The three of you will placed on the auction block as slaves for failure to pay your taxes!"

"That is not fair!" Dorran says and receives a slap to the face from a guard. Palen, Adine and Dorran are stripped of their clothes and placed in a holding cell with other slaves to be sold at auction. A week passes by before they are taken to the auction.

Twelve slaves are sold before Palen and his family are put up for bidding. "I have a family here to be sold together or individually…"

"I will bid one hundred pieces for the boy!" A man yells interrupting the Slave Master.

"One hundred gold Harpies do I hear one ten…" Another man raises his hand. Then the man who made the first bid raises his hand. Two others raise their hand, before Dorran is sold to the man who made the first bid for a hundred and forty gold Harpies.

"Mother! Father!" Dorran cries as they drag him away.

"Shut up!" A slave guard yells striking Dorran in the head. He is placed in a wagon with other slaves of different ages. The man who bought him is wealthy merchant traveling from city to city on his way back to New Ghis. Twelve miles from the city they stop to make camp. As they traveled Dorran heard tales about the man who bought him and his taste for young boys. His father had told him about such men and what to do if anyone ever tried something on him.

His heart starts to race when a guard comes to get him. He is taken to the Master's tent. "Unchain him and leave us." He commands from behind a changing curtain. He comes out completely naked. "Come here boy…I won't hurt you."

Dorran nervously walks up to the man, "Can I have a kiss…" He boldly asks.

The man smiles, "You've done this before…I am a little disappointed, but…"

When he bends down to kiss Dorran, he takes his index finger and quick as lighting he jabs his finger deep into his Master's right eye. Dorran had trained to do it on fruit. His father taught him to get the person in close and stab him in the eye. The Master roared in pain swinging his arm he strikes Dorran across the face breaking his nose and busting his lip.

Dorran hits the floor as his Master thrashes about wildly. He scurries across the carpeted tent as a guard enters. "Master!" The Guard runs up and tries to comfort him.

"Get me a healer! And find that little shit!"

By now Dorran had crawled out of the back of the tent and rolled down a hill where the caravan had set up camp. He runs off into the night with all his might. He crosses the river Skahazaban and lays down on the Northern Riverbank. After several hours he starts walking north. Eventually he stops as the sun is blazing down. Just before he sits down, Dorran hears horses. He spots a group of men on horseback carrying the sigil of the man who bought him. With an adrenaline surge Dorran runs to a rock formation and climbs, as he is climbing an arrow strikes the rock near his arm. Another slashes him in the ribs just before he reaches the top.

Dorran takes up a few hands sized rocks and throw them at the men. One man is struck in the head and he falls from his horse. Dorran throws rocks while they shoot arrows up at him. Then the Captain dismounts his horse and starts climbing. The rock formations is thirteen feet up. Scared and feeling helpless a power rises in Dorran. His eyes turn blue even where the whites should be. He opens his mouth and shouts. **_"Hotauth!" _**The side of the rock the man is crawling up shatters and he is struck by the force of the unseen power.

The man is pummeled by broken rock, his bones are shattered, and his armor ripped apart. When he hits the ground, the sand explodes creating a crater. The rest of the soldiers ride off in fear. Dorran places his hand over his mouth in disbelief of what he had done. A long while passes before he decides to climb down.

After a mile he comes across the Captain's horse. The horse trots away when Dorran approaches it. He tries to coax the horse by whistling, but still it will not heed him. Dorran does not give up and eventually the horse allows him to get close. There are water and wine skins on the saddle bags along with food. He takes a sip of water, eats, and then mounts the horse using a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DOTHRAKI

Dorran makes it to the Khyzai pass. He travels during the night because it is cool and sleeps during the day under the Horse Blanket. After four days he enters the Great Grass sea. He is unaware that Vaes Dothrak lies to the Northwest and the Lhazar village to east; Dorran just wants to escape any guards pursuing him to avenge their Master.

His mind is filled with what he had done to escape the guards. He tries to call on that power again. It is both scary and wonderful. He tries to unleash it again, but nothing happens. After a while he gives up and focuses his mind on a path to take.

Eventually he starts riding North. Soon he stops to rest the horse and himself. His food and water are almost gone and he is loath to drink wine. It gives him a headache. Dorran falls asleep praying to the gods that they save him. Many hours later Dorran awakens to someone standing over him. A strong tall muscular man with a long braid of hair. He has tattoos on his upper body. Even though he had never seen one before Dorran knows that the man is a Dothraki.

Dorran is taken by the Dothraki as a slave. They ride to the horde on its way to their city. Through another slave Dorran learns that his new Master is known as Koa. Koa is unmarried, but he owns several horses and slaves. Presently Khal Thano rules the horde. Dorran is taken to the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak.

"The Master asks what you are called/" A slave girl says interpreting

"My name is Dorran."

"He asks how you came to be on the Great Grass sea alone with a horse?"

"I ran away from a Master who meant to use me for pleasure. I took out his eye and ran."

Dorran works tirelessly to serve his new Master. But he comes to hate slavery. Whenever he displeased Koa he is beaten severely. During one beating Dorran's power rose up and would have killed Koa, but decided not to. After three months Dorran discovered that he could influence the minds of others and put ideas in their heads. His eyes would turn green and he could make that person do whatever he wanted.

Dorran made friends with other slaves and through them he learns to speak Dothraki. Through observing the Dothraki he comes to respect the way they live, their fearless life and openness when it came to sex. The slavery he did not like. After two years Dorran could speak Dothraki well enough, but he had more to learn.

One day he boldly walks up to Koa, _"Will the Master teach this one to fight like Dothraki?"_

Koa laughs and strikes him across the face. Dorran is ten name days old now. _"You are nothing…A slave…Know your place boy!"_

His eyes turn green and he repeats his request, **_"You will teach me to fight like a Dothraki." _**Under the influence of Dorran's power he teaches him the sword. He also teaches him the bow and how to use a whip. As time passes Dorran and Koa develop a son, father relationship. Dorran learns to be fearless, agile, and cunning.

He learns quickly to master the Arakh, the bow, and the whip. Dorran also becomes a Master horse rider. At the age of fifteen Koa marries. Dorran is allowed, to join the celebration and he is given a woman by Koa to mount. Before Dorran can mount her, he is shoved to the ground by an older Dothraki named Juthar. His braid is not as, long as Koa's.

_"Step aside dog…You are unworthy to mount this bitch!"_

Dorran stands up, _"Tired of fucking your horse!"_ The music stops and everyone looks at them.

He laughs, _"Give this jackass a sword…"_

_ "Dorran!" _Koa yells throwing him his sword. Dorran is still a slave in the eyes of many so he does not own a sword. The wedding is held outside the city as fights often break out at Dothraki weddings and weapons are forbidden in the city of Vaes Dothrak.

The two face off and run at each other leaping and swinging their swords at the same time. Dorran spins around and aiming for Juthar's head. Their fight is fast and deadly. Juthar draws first blood slashing Dorran on the chest. _"The little girl bleeds…" _He taunts.

They attack again at the same time. This time Juthar punches Dorran in the face. He spins around crouching and as he does he sticks his leg out sweeping Juthar's feet. As they fight those in attendance cheer. When Juthar hits his back he immediately raises his legs, puts his hands down, and leaps back to his feet. They fight again slashing, blocking, parrying, each others moves. Then Juthar leaps up and kicks Dorran in the chest.

Once again Juthar raises his arms as if the fight is over. The crowd cheers as Dorran is on his back. He is tempted to use his power, but the Dothraki hate magic above all things. They would kill Dorran if they learned his secret. He gets to his feet and waves for Juthar to continue their fight. Dorran turns the hook of his sword down. When Juthar attacks he hooks the blade into his and yanks it from his hand shocking Juthar. Dorran swings and catches him across the neck. Dorran is drenched in blood as Juthar's hands fly to his neck.

He hits the ground dead. Dorran raises the sword he was given and roars. _"You earned a lot of respect today Dorran…"_

_ "Thank you Master…"_

He hands him Juthar's sword, _"Since you killed Juthar you lay claim to his sword, horse, tent and all his possessions…"_

Three months later Dorran rides with the horde into battle against the Scorpion Army in the disputed lands. Khal Thano had been given a thousand horses and a thousand slaves to fight for Myr against Tyrosh. Many men die to Dorran's sword that day. As time passes Dorran's braid grows long and thick. Not a true Dothraki, but his prowess in battle has earned him great respect among the Dothraki. Koa's wife has a son and He becomes an elder brother to Rou.

Despite his life among the Dothraki Dorran often thinks about his mother and father. Sometimes he considers using his power to make Koa set him free. But guilt grips his heart and puts the idea away. _"Dorran!"_ Koa yells.

_"Master!"_

_ "I took you in as a slave…But you became a son to me…You are like a wild bird…That must be set free…So I set you free…Go find your destiny."_

They hug like father and son. Dorran could not believe it. After thirteen years with the Dothraki he was free. He rode out of Vaes Dothrak with two pack horses, a sword, a bow, and a whip.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAMPION

PART 1. BLOOD AND GOLD

He rode south towards the Khyzai pass and then to Meereen in hopes of finding his mother. Upon leaving the pass Dorran rides upon a man sitting by a fire. _"Come great one…" _The old man says in Dothraki. "_Sit by the fire and learn my wisdom."_

_ "You speak Dothraki?" _Dorran asks from the back of his horse.

_"I speak many tongues."_

Out of curiosity Dorran dismounts his horse and sits across from the man, His hand stays near his sword, _"Why did you call me Great One?"_

_ "Do you not possess the voice of the gods? Haven't you destroyed one of your Former Master's men…Did not your voice take control of Koa's mind and he taught you the sword."_

Dorran could not believe the things the man told him, _"How do you know those things? Who are you?"_

_ "I am the third Herald of the gods…The one before me tutored the First Targaryen and the one before him…Taught Ghisar…The man who formed the Ghiscari Empire…You like them all demi-gods…" _Dorran did not know whether to believe the old man or not. If what he said was true that would explain why he can do what he can do.

_"What do you want from me?"_

_ "Me nothing. What do you want?"_

_ "Right now to find my father and mother."_

_ "And after?"_ Dorran hunches his shoulders, _"Think about all that has happened to you." _Dorran sighs closing his eyes and thinks back on his life and all his experiences.

_"I…I hate slavery…"_ He replies as his emotions take hold and his anger rises.

_ "And?"_

_ "I don't ever want to be poor or afraid ever again."_

_ "And what will you do about it?"_

Dorran spends the next few months with the Herald of the gods, learning things from him about past demi-gods and himself. He also learns of his third power to start fires with his voice. On the last day of the fourth month he continues his journey to Meereen. He returns to the city of his father and mother. After some words with the gate guards he is allowed into the city. Dorran sells one of his pack horses and enters pit fighting betting a hundred gold harpies on himself.

It is the fastest way to earn gold. He is given ten to one odds on himself. Because he fights as a free man he does not have to worry about a Master taking his winnings. After three matches he faces off against a man named Bull. He is armed with an axe. Dorran fearlessly charges him rolling under his attack and slashing the man across the leg drawing first blood. The crowd cheers as he punches Bull in the face. The match lasts another seven minutes before Dorran opens his stomach killing him. He roars raising his sword in victory. With his first win Dorran earns a thousand gold Harpies and a purse of three thousand.

He wins match after match in the pits earning a reputation. But with each victory the odds on him decreases. He spends some of his gold on food, clothes, and a bed. Soon the Great Arena is opened for the great games. Because of his ranking Dorran is placed in a free for all against twelve men. Of the twelve he kills three and wins a purse of six thousand gold pieces. When the games are done Dorran invests in a Braavosi sword Master to increase his skills for next year's games. He also hires a Westerosi sword master to teach him.

Dorran comes up with a sigil for himself. An infinity symbol with a sword going through the loops. He combines his father's name and his mothers' to create a family name; Palidyn. Dorran Palidyn hires an information broker to find his father and mother. _"I am sorry my Lord, your father died fighting in the Pits six years ago."_

_ "And my mother?"_

_ "Alive. Living as cook for Lord Hollan Mo Sab."_

The news of his father's death enrages him and Dorran uses it in his Pit Fights. One of his matches he ends in five seconds; fastest kill ever. With each victory his fortune grows as he bets on himself. Dorran is given the Prime Match against the champion. Men and women, nobles and slaves cheer for him. Dorran enters the arena armed with two swords. One arakh and a short sword. His skills improved to the point that he is proficient with two weapons at once.

His opponent is armed with a broad sword. Dorran is faster than his muscular, tall enemy. The match ends with Dorran using the man's broad sword to remove his head. _"Welcome to my home Champion." _Master Sab says. Dorran had used his gold to set up a meeting with the noble. After some pleasantries to Dorran's disgust he told him what he wanted.

_"You own a slave by the name of Adine. **You will sell her to me for Five thousand gold harpies." **_He said the last part using his power of influence. Enough gold so that no one will question it. With the deal done Dorran takes Adine to his home. A small two-story house with ten slaves that had been given their freedom. Dorran takes his mother to a solar with books and maps of Essos.

_"Mother!"_

She frowns looking at Dorran and then she realizes who she is talking to, _"Dorran!" _They hug for a good long while, _"I can't believe it. You're the Champion?"_She asks getting teary eyed.

_ "Yes mother…" _He tells her everything that befell him since he was purchased on the auction block.

_"Had only your father been so fortunate…"_

_ "Did Sab hurt you mother?"_

_ "No…Turns out he was responsible for what happened to your father. He wanted me for himself. He offered me my freedom if I agreed to marry him."_

_ "He will pay for what he did to us Mother…I swear it."_

She tries to convince Dorran to stop fighting, but Dorran refuses; he fights for another two years in the pits and the Great Arena. With his new fortune Dorran invests in four ships and hires a hand-picked crew.

PART 2. KING DORRAN

Dorran sets sail for Old Valyria to plunder the lost treasures of the Dragon Lords. Every man sailing with him was once a slave he had bought and freed. Some were ship hands others are guards. From Meereen they sail through slaver's bay between Cedar's Isles and the city of Tolos. Within a week's time they arrive at the shattered continent of Volyria. They head for the largest island. Adine stays aboard the ship while Dorran leads his men ashore.

"Stay together!" He commands. The islands are inhabited by the stone-men; men and women who had been infected by grey-scale. A disease that can turn someone mad and make their skin hard as stone. One touch or scratch will infect someone. So Dorran and his company are heavily armed. An hour after they land, the group is attacked. They easily repel the stone-men without losing a single man. After another mile another attack happens.

**_"AUTH'THAT AREE!" _**Dorran yells his voice echoing across the island. After that the attacks stopped. On the third day Dorran's company starts finding lost treasures of Volyria. They find swords of Valyrian steel, chests of gold buried under ash and volcanic rock, Dragonbones and scrolls of lost knowledge. He stays on Volyria for two months collecting the treasures.

A year later Dorran takes a ship to Westeros to sell Valyrian swords to major and minor houses of Westeros. Jhaerys the II is currently ruling Westeros. Upon sailing back east Dorran heads for Astapor and buys an Unsullied army numbering twelve thousand. He travels across slaver's bay buying slaves and giving them their freedom. Then he has the Unsullied train these slaves to fight like unsullied. Some of them are former pit fighters. For five years Dorran organizes his army on Ax Isle which is twenty miles south of New Ghis..

Dorran is 31 name days old when he turns his eyes on the city of Qarth. He sails his army to the coast near the Dead City. Then he marches across land to Qarth; his army is 24,000 strong. Twelve thousand Unsullied, eight thousand mounted lances and four thousand archers. This does not include the support camp of cooks, tent builders, servants, and the people who operate the catapults or the ship crewmen of his fleet.

When Dorran arrives at Qarth he is greeted by the leader of the Council of Thirteen. The Wine Lord of Qarth Lezar mo Arras and twenty soldiers. _"I am Dorran of House Palidyn…"_ He says with Twenty men with him as well.

_"I have heard of you…The Champion of Meereen…What mean you by this army against the city of Qarth? The greatest city that ever was or will be."_

_"I mean to tame the world and make myself Emperor. I mean to start by conquering the Greatest city that ever was or will be."  
_ Lezar laughs, _"No army has ever breeched our walls since the fall of the Volyrian Freehold…They call the area before our gates the Garden of Bones. I fear you will have to start your reign elsewhere."_

They address each other in High Volyrian, _"I will give you one night to surrender…At sunrise I will breech your walls and kill all the slave masters in Qarth…"_ Lezar returns to the city and Dorran his camp.

Commanding the Unsullied is a man by the name of Black Beetle. His Calvary forces are commanded by a man named Ian Stone, a former pit fighter who chose a free man's name, and the Archers are commanded by a woman named Corrah. She too is a former slave and chose a free name for herself. _"Did they surrender?" _Corrah asks.

_"No and I do not believe they will…"_

_ "How will we breech the walls my lord?"_

Dorran smiles, _"I will handle that…"_ The night passes without incident and at sunrise Dorran rides his horse towards the wall, just out of arrow range. He closes his eyes to gather his power. There are men on the battlements. They along with Dorran's army watches him intently. With blue eyes, Dorran opens his mouth, **_"HOTAUTH!" _**He shouts unleashing the power of his voice. As it leaves his mouth the wave expands until it is twelve feet wide.

When the wall is struck a twelve-foot area explodes. A path of destruction is cut through the city, Houses are leveled, men, women, and children are pulverized. The ground is ripped apart and everything in the path of the wave is laid low all the way to the docks. A few ships are destroyed as well. Dorran raises his hand and his army charges into the city.

The military forces of Qarth are caught off guard by the display of power. They are slow to react as Dorran's army storms the city. They slaughter, the Masters and anyone who fights or takes up arms. Some of the Qarthian soldiers turn and fight with Dorran's men. By late afternoon the city is under Dorran's control.

Dorran rides through the city with his mother and fifty Unsullied at his back. He heads for the House of the Undying and shouts at the tower destroying it and killing everyone inside. The citizens gather in the city square before the palace of Kings. The last King of Qarth was killed and the council of Thirteen was born. Dorran declares himself King and everyone gathered drops to one knee.

His first decree is to end slavery in Qarth outlawing it. Then Dorran confiscates over thirty percent of the Noble's wealth for his coffers. He takes the rest and distributes its to the freed slaves. Reconstruction immediately starts on the wall and devastated parts of the city. Whenever merchant ships arrive, they are searched for slaves. If a ship is carrying slaves, they are set free and the crew arrested.

_"I wish your father were here to see the man you have become." _Adine says to Dorran.

_"So do I…"_ Dorran had given his mother the title of Queen Mother. Dorran is six and half feet tall with a runner's build. Black hair and red eyes, his eyes turn color every three days. They start off blue, then green, and finally red.

_"You need a Queen to cement your rule as King."_

_ "I know mother."_

Two years would pass before he sought a bride. Dorran travels to Westeros to find a Queen. Someone of royal birth would establish his rule as King of Qarth. Maeker Targaryen the First currently sits the Iron Throne. By way of introduction Dorran sends his Herald along with spices, jewels, and horses as a gift.

"Your Grace may I present my King…His Highness…Dorran of House Palidyn. King of Qarth."

"I am honored to meet you King Dorran…Welcome to my home."

"Thank you, Your Grace…I come seeking a bride to sit at my side and reign."

"Come we shall speak in private."

Maeker's siblings are Aeon, Aerys, Rhaella, Daemyra, and Rhaegel. Dorran personally presents Maeker with a Valyrian sword for his house. Rhaella is promised to Aerys so her sister Daemyra is promised to the new King of Qarth. "This must seem sudden to you Princess." Dorran says to Daemyra as they walk in the gardens.

"It is a woman's lot to be sold by her male relatives for power and such."

"You are beautiful Princess…It is my hope to learn all I can about you and that we become friends and come to love each other."

"It is the dream of every young maiden to find love." She looks into his eyes, "When I first met you your eyes were blue. Now they are green."

He leans in, "I shall tell you a secret. My eyes turn colors every three days."

They truly fall in love because of Dorran's charismatic attitude, and romantic gestures. They marry in the sept of Baelor. A feast and tourney is held, but during this time Maeker falls ill and his brother Aeon is made King after Maeker dies. Dorran returns to Qarth with his new bride. A year later she gives birth to a son they name Galarad Palidyn. A feast is held to celebrate the Prince's birth. Two years later Daemyra has a daughter. They name her Sierrah. Galarad's hair is black like his father. Sierrah has white platinum hair and violet eyes like her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

CONQUEROR

When Dorran decides to extend his kingdom, he is thirty-seven years of age. He turns his eyes, armies, and fleet towards New Ghis. From the sea his fleet bombards the city for eight days. Dorran is a battle genious. While his fleet attacks a secret force sneaks in through the cistern outtakes. They open the beach gate and the army enters the city. The battle for New Ghis lasts five days. When the city is his, slavery is outlawed on the Island Kingdom.

They drag Dorran's old master before him. The one-eyed merchant is thrown to his knees. _"Remember me?" _Dorran says raising his finger.

_"Please be merciful my King!" _The merchant begs after realizing who Dorran is.

_"Mercy! How many times did you show mercy to all the boys you violated with your disgusting appetites…Remove his cock so that he may never do such a thing again."_

_ "No! No please my King have mercy!"_

A month later Dorran moves his forces to the city of Old Ghis. It is unoccupied and he uses it as a base to launch an attack against Astapor. He sends a large caravan to the city. A ruse to sneak troops into the city. At night his men kill the gate guards and men on the walls. They signal the main force with a torch and attack the city in full force.

Dorran has standing orders, no raping or pillaging by his men. The citizens are left alone unless they take up arms against his soldiers. Men fight in the streets, on rooftops and sometimes in the homes of people. The Masters of Astapor are proud and do not give up their city without bloodshed. Wielding a Valyrian sword Dorran fights two men with his guard at his side. He beheads one man and disembowels the other. The battle is long and bloody.

After two weeks of fighting Dorran's sigil flies over the Court of Royals. All slaves are immediately freed. Then Dorran sends for his wife, children, and mother to join him in the city. He had had his fill of blood and gore. Dorran needed to spend time with his wife and children. His domain stretched from Qarth to Astapor, with garrisons in every ruined and abandoned city in between. He even stationed soldiers in the dead cities of the Red Waste.

_"My King we have reports of slaves wishing to continue service to their Masters…" _His name is Roland and he is chief adviser to Dorran.

_"They may continue to serve so long as they are compensated and given days off."_ Dorran is in his solar signing documents, sending messages and going over tax reports, and the economy of his ever-growing Kingdom.

_"The Emissaries from Yunkai are here to see you."_

He sighs, "_See to their comfort. I will dine with them later." _After the days business is concluded Dorran spends the rest of the day with his family.

"Yunkai has the utmost respect for his Grace and wish nothing but peace." Arro mo Pathon says at the dinner table.

"Then your people are willing to surrender unconditionally?" Dorran asks.

Pathon smiles, "We were hoping to choose a King from among our nobles and Perhaps one of his children marry one of yours to form an alliance marriage."

"That sounds reasonable." Queen Mother Adine says, "No one wants war."

Dorran smiles wiping his mouth, "It does sound reasonable. So long as slavery is put to an end and your elected King bends the knee."

"Slavery is the backbone of our society…"

"Slavery!" Dorran says raising his voice, "Is a cruel institution…Forcing your fellow man to work and serve with no payment or retribution for services rendered…Are you not human. Imagine yourself a slave being told when to sleep, what to wear, whom to please."

"I am of noble birth Your Grace…I do not need to imagine anything…There are those meant to rule and those meant to serve. It is the way of life."

Dorran stands up, "Go back to the Noble friends of Yunkai and tell them that the sword of Palidyn is coming for them…"

A week later Dorran sends half his army by land and the other by Sea. They surround the city of Yunkai. "My King…May I present Lord Pathon of Yunkai."

"We meet again Lord Pathon."

"Yes…I have come with another offer. Your best man against our champion. If your man wins…we will bend the knee to you and call you King. If our man wins you will leave us alone!"

"I accept your offer."

Dorran decides to face the Champion himself before the gates of Yunkai with the Nobles watching. From his horse he watches as the Champion of Yunkai exits the main gate. They charge one another with spears. Neither is injured and throw away their broken spears. They draw swords and ride at one another again. Dorran smashes the Champion's sword and slashes his throat killing him.

The slaves and commoners of Yunkai cheer as Dorran marches through the streets with his armies. The Nobles remain silent and resentful of their new King. Three days later an assassination attempt is carried out on the Queen and her children. Three members of the royal guard die protecting the Queen. All the nobles of the city are gathered together in the main square of the city.

"Four days ago men came into my palace and tried to kill my beloved wife and our children!" His eyes turn red, "I do not forgive this act of cowardice…And I return this act of violence a thousand-fold." Smoke streams from his nostrils, **_"DRACARYS!" _**He shouts and a blast of fire flies from his mouth and incinerates the nobles. Queen Daemyra had never seen her husband use the legendary power she had heard so much about.

With a lot of satisfaction Dorran watches as they die screaming in the flames. Men, women, and children all burned to ash in his vengeance. Those watching the citizens all fall to their knees. Dorran's army grows with his legend. Sell swords and mercenaries flock to his banner. The Lost Legion, the Wind Blown, The Second Sons, and the Golden Company all come to swear allegiance to the new King.

His army now numbers a hundred and twenty thousand strong and growing with volunteers and slaves wishing to fight for House Palidyn.

VOLANTIS

The City of Volantis was founded by the Targaryens during their reign over Essos. Dorran now controlled Qarth, New Ghis, Astapor, Meereen (He conquered Meereen by having his men dig a tunnel underneath the wall and took the city), Tolos (The people of Tolos surrendered unconditionally), and Elyria; along with all the lands and ruins in between.

Representatives from Lys, Tyrosh, Myr, Qohor, Pentos, Norvos and Lorath came to Volantis to discuss the growing threat of House Palidyn. "This Dorran is nothing but an Upstart!" A noble from Myr says to the gathered Nobles in the main hall of the Palace of the Triarchs. "He is not even of noble blood…I hear he was once a slave and a Pit Fighter!"

Accusations are yelled across the hall, "My Lords!" A man by the name of Phalyn Maegyr says, "We did not come here to discuss rumors. We assembled here today because no one city can stand against this so, called Emperor and his armies alone. We must ban together…Now I say we reach out to the Dothraki and employ them to fight on our behalf…In the meantime we gather our armies to put down this fledgling Empire." The gathered Nobles all agree and representatives are sent to the Dothraki with an offer.

THE RUINS OF DAETHOR

The ruins of Daethor lay on the Demon Road to Volantis. Dorran has his army stationed in the ruined town to attack the city of Volantis. He rides through the countryside with the Royal Guard and his son; they are hunting. "One day son you will be Emperor and rule over all I have conquered." Dorran is now Forty and six years of age, his son is now eleven names days old.

"Yes father." It had taken Dorran fifteen years to conquer all the lands of Essos from Qarth to the city of Mantarys. "Father when I am Emperor what will you be?"

He stops and grabs the reigns of Galarad's horse, "I will either be too old to rule or dead. I want you to be a good ruler son. Know when to be ruthless and when to show mercy. Never look down your nose at anyone, but always demand and give respect to everyone. No matter what their station in life may be. From the lowliest servant to a High Born Noble. All men deserve to be treated with respect. No when to use your power and when not to."

"I will father."

"Your Grace!" Corrah yells riding up.

"What is it?"

"We just received word from our agents in Volantis…They have decided to hire the Dothraki and are gathering an army near the river of Volaena."

He smiles, "Captain!" He rides up and salutes, "Take my son the Prince back to Mantarys."

"But father can't I come?"

He places his hand on Galarad's shoulder, "Your time will come my son when you are older. Now go with Captain Dymon."

While his son is escorted back to Mantarys Dorran rides to Daethor. A few months later the armies of House Palidyn meet the Dothraki Horde on the edge of the Great Grass sea in between the Mountains near Mantarys and the marsh lands near Volantis. Dorran and ten members of the Royal Guard ride out to meet with Khal Bharbo, the new young Khal of the Dothraki. When they meet the two stare at each other and then start laughing.

_"Khal Bharbo!"_

_ "Dorran!"_

They interlock arms as brothers. Later Dorran sits around a fire with Bharbo and his bloodriders. Their troops are feasting and celebrating all around them. Among Bharbo's blood riders is Rou son of Koa. _"So you think you can stop the Horde?" _Bharbo jokingly asks.

_"If you are leading them then yes."_

_ "You, arrogant little bastard…"_

They all laugh, _"How much did they pay you?"_

_ "Twenty thousand horses."_

_ "I have a daughter…She is young untouched…Her name is Sierrah…She will grow into a fine young woman…"_

_ "Not if she takes after her father." _Rou says. They all laugh.

Later Bharbo and Dorran stand side by side, _"Well…You need a wife and I need an ally. I do not want war with the Dothraki…I respect your people too much."_

_ "I do not want war with a man who can destroy with his mouth…We shall have peace. When your daughter comes of age…I will take her for my wife."_

_ "To House Palidyn and Khal Bharbo…"_

They touch goblets, _"To Khal Bharbo and House Palidyn."_

With an alliance between House Palidyn and the Dothraki Dorran leads a force two hundred and sixty thousand strong against the forces of the Free Cities' Alliance. The two armies clash near the marsh lands. After three hours of fighting the Alliance forces scatter. Dorran marches on Volantis and takes the city after a month-long siege. Myr is the first city to surrender unconditionally to the Emperor. Khal Bharbo leads the Horde to Qohor along with fifty thousand of Dorran's troops. They take the city after a week long siege.

It takes a year to conquer the Island cities of Lys and Tyrosh. Pentos is attacked from the sea and land. Norvos is cupped by mountains on two sides. It takes two years of bloody fighting to make them submit.

Dorran commissions the city of Adineeor to be built. Named after his mother, the new port city is built on a stretch of land resembling a claw on the bay of Lorath. It is to be used as a launching point to attack the city of Lorath. During the construction of the city it is attacked three times by the Lorathian army. Dorran spends this time with his wife and five children. They are Prince Galarad, Princess Sierrah, Prince Ethan Palidyn, Prince Aemyr and Princess Adine.

By the time Adineeor is complete Prince Galarad has come of age. He is seventeen name days old. His sister is fifteen years of age. While Galarad lays siege to Lorath, Dorran takes his daughter to Vaes Dothrak to marry Khal Bharbo. A military and trade alliance is made with Braavos after the Lorath is conquered. Now Dorran turns his eyes on the Summer Isles.


	5. Chapter 5

KING ROBERT

Maeker fell sick and the Iron Throne should have gone to his son Aemon, but Aemon became a Maester and then joined the Night's Watch. So his brother Aeon became King, but he fell into a feud with his brother Aerys over their sister Rhaella. The two fought a duel in the gardens and Aerys killed his brother. As next in line he was named King and married his sister.

As time passed Aerys became cruel and suspicious of everyone around him. The first to fall to his insanity was his brother Rhaegal. He smothered his brother thinking that he was plotting against him. His brother's death was blamed on a servant who was accused of spying for House Palidyn of the Eastern Empire.

Later Aerys broke of his son's engagement to Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock. Prince Rhaegar was given to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. The Seven Kingdoms have always lived in fear of an invasion from the East for the past ten years. Those fears were laid aside in the Great Rebellion commonly referred to as Robert's Rebellion.

The Rebellion started after Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar. Her father Rickard Stark and Brother Brandon went to the Mad King demanding her return. Rickard was burned alive and Brandon was forced to watch with a rope around his neck. Lyanna Stark was promised to Robert of House Baratheon who loved Lyanna.

With his father dead Robert became the Lord of Storm's End and Lord of the Stormlands. After defeating three armies in one day Robert united the Stormlords under his command marched on the Reach. He was soundly defeated by Lord Randyl Tarly. Later he defeated Jon Connington in the Step Stones and then joined his friend Eddard Stark and Mentor Jon Arryn in the Riverlands. Together the armies of House Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and Tully meet Prince Rhaegar's armies on the Trident River.

The battle was a victory for Robert Baratheon who killed Rhaegar with his Warhammer. Upon arriving in the Capital, the city had been sacked by the Lannister army. Later, after his coronation Robert meets with his small council to discuss the affairs of state. He appointed his mentor Jon Arryn Hand of the King. Varys a Eunuch was allowed to keep his position as Master of Whispers. Then there was Grand Maester Pycell, Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of the King's Guard. Selmy served Aerys Targaryen and was wounded on the battlefield. Robert pardoned him and he swore to serve. Robert's brother Stannis Baratheon is appointed Master of ships and his younger brother Renly Baratheon is made Master of Laws.

"The old Master of Coin Lord Thrundwall has fled Westeros all together." Varys says.

"Place a reward on his head." Robert coldly replies, "What is the status of the treasury?"

"Despite his madness…King Aerys was a frugal King…Your coffers are full your grace."

Robert looks at Stannis, "I want you to sail to Dragonstone…I hear the Queen and her brat son Prince Viserys has fled there."

"Robert…I mean your Grace…The Queen and her son are powerless…"

"I swore I would hunt those white-haired shits to edge of the world and beyond."

"The Lord Hand forgets that Daemyra Targaryen is mother to Prince Galarad who is now Emperor of the East…This Rebellion may drive the Emperor to invade." Pycell says.

"Perhaps we can use the Queen and her son as hostages." Renly says.

"I defeated the Targaryens!" Robert yells, "I killed Rhaegar on the Trident! It was I who defeated three armies in one day…Me! And if these Palidyn freaks want a war I'll give them one."

"You did all those things." Jon says speaking up, "But it was Tywin Lannister who gave you the Iron Throne…You want to keep it? Marry Lord Tywin's daughter and offer your brother to Emperor Galarad's sister."

Pycell clears his throat, "It will take time for the Emperor of the East to reestablish commerce and trade in Essos. He has just conquered Lorath and the old Emperor died six months ago…We have time."

After the meeting Robert stands on the balcony of his room staring towards Dorne. His longtime friend and ally Lord Eddard Stark had gone to Dorne to find his sister and Robert's betrothed Lyanna Stark. "Even if she comes back she will not be the same young woman you knew. Especially if the rumors of her rape are true." Jon Arryn says from behind him.

"I will wait."

"But will she?" Robert tries to ignore his mentor, "Listen to me Robert, you need to solidify your power. I don't have any daughters…Lyanna…Never mind. Tywin Lannister has a daughter of age. A King needs a Queen. But he won't wait forever."

Reluctantly he summons Tywin Lannister to his solar. "Your Grace."

"I am in your debt for taking the city and giving me my throne."

"I had as much reason to turn on the Targaryens as you did."

"If so why weren't you at the Trident?"

"I did not need to be at the Trident…I knew your forces would prevail."

The two men stare at each other; Tywin daring him to challenge his words and Robert staring to let him know that he did not believe it. It wasn't fear that kept Robert from saying something. He needs Tywin so he remains silent, "I need a Queen Lord Tywin and you have a daughter…" They discuss the particulars of the arrangement and a possible invasion by the east. As they talk Robert thinks he can always call it off if he needs to. As Tywin's daughter makes her way to the Capital Eddard Stark returns with his sister's body. "NO! Lyanna no!" He sobs kneeling down next to her.

Later Robert sits with Eddard and Jon. "Was she alive when you got there?" Robert asks.

"Barely…I…I arrived too late. She…she had been savaged by that animal."

"I hope he burns all seven hells." Robert says.

"Do you remember Cora?"

"Yes I do."

"She's dead…died in childbirth…My son."

This shocks Robert and Jon, "Well I be damned." Robert says, "Are you gonna claim the boy?"

"Yes."

"A new wife with a child you have yet to meet and come home from war with a bastard. I will draw up papers to legitimize him."

"That won't be necessary."

"I insist my friend. If your gonna go through the trouble of acknowledging the lad then by the gods give him your name." A month later Robert marries Cersei Lannister. Their first child is still born, then two years later they have a son and name him Joffrey to Cersei's insistence. He is born of golden hair and green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

VISERYS

Prince Viserys is the second child of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. When the Rebellion started Viserys was only seven years old. When the Lannisters sacked the city, his world was turned upside down. He fled with his mother to Dragonstone, where she gave birth to his sister Daenarys. She was born during a raging storm and Queen Rhaella died in childbirth. A month later Viserys had to flee again with his sister, their faithful servants, and guards.

In Braavos they found sanctuary after buying a small house with a red door. The burden of House Targaryen's future now rested on Viserys' shoulders. As he grew older, he became bitter and resentful of the names Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, Tully, and Lannister. Vengeance became his one desire; vengeance for his father, mother, and brother. As his sister Daenarys got older he would tell her about the people who betrayed their noble family.

When he learned that Robert Baratheon took a wife he was not pleased. Viserys wanted to find an army or ask Houses Martell and Tyrell for their help, but his servants and guards advised patient. It was too early to strike at the Usurper Robert Baratheon. During this time Viserys trained in Westerosi and Braavosi styles of the sword.

Viserys would often brag about being the Last Dragon. Sometimes he would threaten his sister by saying he would wake the Dragon. He became an abusive brother to her. His arrogance knew no limits and all he cared about was himself and taking back the Iron Throne that was taken from his family.

"I remember my mother saying that, my Great Aunt Daemarya married Emperor Dorran."

"Yes, my King." Ser Wellington says.

"Then Emperor Galarad is my cousin, my kin. He should be helping me regain what is mine."

"With all due respect your grace…He may not see it that way." Viserys writes a letter to the Emperor.

**_To his most exalted Highness Emperor Galarad of House Palidyn_**

**_ I write this letter as a way of introduction. I am Viserys of House Targaryen. The Last Dragon and the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. My family was overthrown, by the Usurper Robert Baratheon and his allies; Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully. I ask for your help in taking back what was stolen from my family._**

**_ I ask because Targaryen blood flows through your veins. We are family. With regards your Royal cousin_**

**_King Viserys Targaryen_**

****He hands the letter to Ser Wellington, "Take this to the Royal city of Meereen and put it into my cousin's hand."

"Yes your grace."

Viserys did not receive the response he had hoped. Upon Ser Wellington's return there was no reply. "What did he say? What happened?"

"At court I was announced, and I handed the letter to the Emperor. He silently read it and I was told to return to you. I asked if there was a response, he said no."

Viserys wrote several more letters the last two he wrote were disrespectful. He slowly began to fear that the Palidyn's wanted the Iron Throne for themselves. It was then that he asked for an audience with the Banking Lords of the Iron Bank. "Do you know who I am?" Viserys asked after being made to wait for two hours.

"Viserys of House Targaryen. I am Tycho Neteris…"

"King Viserys! I am the Last Dragon and the rightful King of Westeros."

"I'm sure you are." He arrogantly replies, "What may I do for you your highness?"

"I need gold to buy an army."

"I see…" He replies in the same tone of voice. "Do you have any collateral to back this loan you wish to make."

"I am Viserys of House Targaryen the Third of his name…The rightful King of the Andels and the First-men…Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…The Last Dragon."

"Impressive titles…But titles mean nothing to us. Which one of the Houses of Westeros backs your claim?"

"I am allied with House Martell through marriage…My Aunt was Princess Elia Targaryen of House Martell."

"Yes, I know…So you are in contact with Prince Doran?"

"Not yet…But I give you my word. That when I take back what was stolen from my family. You will be paid back triple."

Tychos smiles, "If the world were built on promises no one would have need of the Iron Bank. As such we cannot loan you any gold."

"My cousin is the Emperor!"

"Even so without a letter of endorsement from the Emperor I cannot help you."

Viserys dramatically stands up and leaves. It was on Daenarys' fifteenth name day that a royal Vizier showed up at the House with the Red Door. "Yes may I help you?" Ser Wellington asks answering the door.

"Ser Wellington I presume…"

"I know you…You are the Emperor's Royal Vizier…I saw you at court."

"Yes, his majesty sent me to fetch the Prince and Princess…I am to bring them to Meereen."

"Why?"

He just stares at Wellington. That is when Viserys opens the door all the way, "Of course we will come." By ship they travel down the coast and into Freedom Bay. When the ship docks they are taken to the Great Pyramid and settled in.

"This will be your room Prince Viserys."

"King!" He says looking around.

"As you say, the Emperor will send for you in his own timing. The servants are yours to command, but do not abuse them physically or verbally…The Emperor does not take kindly to abused servants. It is against the law."

DAENARYS

A new set of clothes is waiting for her in her room. A bath is drawn and when she is done, Dany is taken to see the Emperor. "Your Grace may I present Princess Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…"

The Emperor is six feet tall, with red eyes, clean shaven and built like a wrestler. "You a beauty."

"Thank you, your majesty." She shyly replies.

"Tell me about your brother and speak honestly girl…"

"He is my brother your grace."

He smiles, "Do you think he will make a good King?" She sighs and looks away, "You may speak freely here. Your words will not be repeated to your brother." She wants to speak but doesn't. Galarad walks up to her, "Are you afraid of your brother?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"You may come in now." A young man Dany's age enters the solar, "This is my son Prince Darius…"

"You were right father…she is beautiful."

"Go with him, he will take you on a tour of the palace and introduce you to his brothers and sisters."

GALARAD

He was testing Daenarys, but years of abuse at the hands of her brother made her shy. It will take a lot of work to make her into a queen worthy of his son. "Your Grace…King Viserys."

He enters and bows, "Thank you for seeing me your majesty…I…"

"Am a presumptuous little prick who thinks too much of himself."

"I…I…I…"

"I…I…I…Have you forgotten the third letter you sent me…" Galarad asks holding it up, "If not let me refresh your memory…To the oath-breaker who sits in Meereen…How can you call yourself my kin and allow that bastard Robert Baratheon to sit on my throne. You who have been blessed with the blood of the Targaryens dare to turn your back on me…I am the last Dragon and when I take back the seven Kingdoms…there will be Fire and Blood."

"I wrote that in anger…You must understand."

"I understand!" Galarad says interrupting him. His eyes turning green as he speaks. _"I understand that you are a spoiled brat. You think to much of yourself. You are a bully and a coward whose gifts lie in beating little girls and bullying people you think are beneath you. You are the mad King reborn and you think I would waste my gold, troops, food, and ships on you…No little cousin…The age of House Targaryen has passed…This is the age of House Palidyn…My son Darius will sit the Iron Throne."_

Viserys could say nothing, for everything Galarad had said was true. And Galarad had used his power on Viserys to fix what is broken in his mind. "What is to become of me? My sister?"

"Your sister will be courted by my son…We have a lot of work to undo the mental harm you did to that girl…As for you…you can stay here until the madness has taken your mind completely…Then we will lock you away until you die…I am not a kinslayer, but if you misbehave in any way I will spill your blood…You may go now."

VISERYS

He falls into depression and rarely leaves his room. Then one day there is a knock, "I said that I did not wish to be disturbed!"

The door opens and in walks Daenarys with two Unsullied guards. "Viserys its me. I came to see how you are?"

He grunts, "I'm surprised you remembered me."

"I remember…I remember your cruelty and anger…I also remember all the lies you told me."

He looks at her, "Would you be saying those things to me if those guards were there?"

"Probably not…But you are family. My brother and take it for what you want. I love you."

"If you love me then refuse to marry that, so called Prince."

"The Prince and his father, The Emperor have made it clear that my life is mine to live…"

He grunts, "If you believe that then you are a fool and House Targaryen truly is no more."

"Goodbye Viserys."

A few days later he gets another visitor, "Who are you supposed to be?" Viserys never leaves his room. He had been considering killing himself.

"My name is Princess Arylla Palidyn."

"And what do you want?"

"I came to see if it were true."

"What?"

"You…by the gods you stink."

"That what comes from not bathing."

"Yes…" She says holding a clothe to her nose, "…Well?"

He looks at her, "Well what?"

"Is this the end of House Targaryen or will you try to be a better man than your father."

"My father was a King!"

She walks up to him, "And? Do you need a crown to be a better man…I have known men and women with no titles or blood of nobility worth a thousand more than your father."

"What do you want?"

"A challenge." She replies kissing him on the cheek, "By the gods take a bath."


	7. Chapter 7

HOUSE PALIDYN

ARYLLA

She has Targaryen hair like her Grandmother and green eyes. Arylla is as tall as her brother, with an athletic curvy build. Since the age of three she had been training with the sword, bow, quarterstaff, and daggers. She did not possess the voice power like her father, brother, and younger sister. But she did have a talent for singing, poetry, and painting.

"That is much better." She says praising Viserys as they trained in the royal enclosure. Under her tutelage Viserys' skills had improved by leaps and bounds. Sometimes when they came to the enclosure Daenarys would be there with Darius. Today the Emperor is present . Viserys stops to watch him face off against six men unarmed. The men he faces are armed with different weapons, one man has a bow using blunted arrows. "I have never seen anyone fight unarmed."

"My grandfather invented it; it's called Kung Fu." They watch as Galarad takes out the man with bow after dodging an arrow. The man armed with spear attacks from behind, but Galarad leans to the side, grabs the spear and breaks it. He performs a spin kick knocking the man out. He dodges attacks from the man with sword and the other with the axe. He disarms the man with the ax and knocks out the man with the sword.

"That was incredible!" Viserys exclaims. He looks at Arylla, "Can I learn that?"

"Takes years to master…But I guess you can."

After training she takes Viserys to a nearby mountain, "Why are we up here?"

"For fun."

"This doesn't look fun."

"My father invented this…It's called zip lining."

"This doesn't look very safe." He replies as the servants place a harness and rope on him. "Has anyone ever died doing this…"

"Not for a long time…We worked out all the kinks." She looks at his facial expression, "I'm jesting! No one has ever died. Rule for all first timers…Close your eyes." She leaps off the mountain cliff holding onto the handle attached to a wheel as she rides the rope down.

"Please gods help me." Viserys whispers watching her.

"You will be fine your Grace." A servant says. Viserys takes a breath, closes his eyes and leaps. As he is going down the rope, he opens his eyes and starts screaming, then he starts laughing. "That was amazing!" He yells when he reaches the bottom and Arylla. "Let's do it again." She smiles and kisses him on the lips, "What was that for?"

"It was for me because I felt like it." They go two more times before returning to the palace. Three days later the entire royal family attends the racing games. Daenarys is present along with Darius, the Empress Victoria of Volyria formally of House Maegyr. Prince Maegyr, and Princess Jossette. The Racing games had replaced pit fighting. The games included Horsemen racing, chariot racing which was added by Darius who invented the chariot both for sport and war. Then there was the foot races.

"His Lordship and reigning champion of the Horsemen race, Khal Drogo of the Dothraki…"

"Khal Drogo?" Viserys asks.

"My cousin by my aunt who married his father. He has never lost a race and betting on him is forbidden. So people place bets on the second and third place…"

PRINCE MAEGYR

Maegyr Palidyn is the second son and third child of Emperor Darius and his wife Empress Victoria. He is a half foot short than his brother and father. Built like a wrestler from hours and days of training. He prefers the Dragon spear to any other weapon. He likes to draw and is a year younger than his sister. Darius is thirteen name days old.

He stands on the deck of a merchant ship named the Siren. It had been hired to sail the Prince to Westeros in secret. Emperor Galarad had been secretly wooing the Tyrells. Through his spy network the Emperor had learned that the Tyrells were extremely ambitious. They would make the perfect allies for the coming war.

He had been sent with twenty members of the Royal guard; they too were disguised as merchants. His father wanted Maegyr to meet Margaery Tyrell in hopes they would fall in love. So Maegyr would be spending the next few years in High Garden as a secret guest. They land in Old Town and an escort of fifty Tyrell men escort the Prince and his men to High Garden.

"Greetings Lord Mace Tyrell…I am Lynel Chase…Chief Valet to his highness Prince Maegyr…May I present his highness to you now."

Everyone bows to the royal guest, "Thank you for having me Lord Tyrell…A royal greeting to you and your family…Please rise."

"High Garden is yours my Prince…May I present my daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell…The Rose of High Garden."

"The hope of every young man is to marry a woman as beautiful as you, my lady. I hope that I am not a disappointment to you."

"Not at your Grace. I hope we can become friends."

He smiles, "So do I…My father the Emperor, sends gifts to your family Lord Tyrell…For you…A bottle of High Valyrian…The best wine in the east and a Horse Bred by the Dothraki themselves…"

"My thanks to your father the Emperor."

He gives Willas Tyrell books on eastern medicine and a Vautwaller dog of Ashaii. Garlan likes to read, breed dogs, horses, and hunting birds. He was crippled in a tourney against his best friend Prince Oberyn Martell and became a cripple. To his brother Garlan a Valyrian sword and a new set of armor designed in the colors of House Tyrell. The armor is more elaborate than any Garlan owns.

Next is Lady Margaery, he gives her a golden rose pendant. Loras the youngest of the Tyrell children is given a Valyrian sword as well. To Lady Allerie Tyrell a cloak and matching gloves. Olenna Tyrell is given a gift of cheese from Pentos, as she is known to eat it almost everything.

After getting settled Garlan(16) and Margaery who is fourteen now takes him on a tour of High Garden. The Prince's guards follow them through the castle. "You home Lord Tyrell is very beautiful."

"Thank you on behalf of my mother and Grandmother my Prince."

After the tour Maegyr bathes and dresses for dinner. "Are there any banners that serve House Tyrell that may betray you Lord Tyrell?" Lynel Chase asks.

"No none that I am aware of…House Florent has always opposed us…There line is connected to the Gardeners who once ruled the Reach. If anyone would betray us it is them."

"Is it true what I heard about King Robert?" Prince Maegyr asks.

"And what is that my Prince?"

"That he is a drunken man-whore, who has gotten fat."

Some people at the table laugh, "All true I'm afraid." Mace responds. Later Maegyr and Margaery go for a moonlight ride in the countryside. As time passes the two become friends and develop feelings for one another. The issue of where the wedding will take place is an issue both sides will not relent on. Lady Olenna wants the wedding to happen in High Garden. Empress Victoria wants it to happen in Meereen. So eventually Chase suggest that they have two weddings to which both the formidable women of their respective Houses agree to. It is Margaery that convinces her Grandmother to allow the wedding to happen first in Meereen.

PRINCESS JOSSETTE

She unleashes her blue shout and shakes the island. The island is off the coast of Meereen and is uninhabited. The Island is torn apart by her power. "Well done." Galarad says watching his daughter and training her to use the voice gift. Jossette is Eleven name days old, A tomboy by nature she likes to prove that she is just as good if not better than any of the boys at court. Jossette is pretty for age and will grow into a great beauty one day.

"Does this mean I can go with Darius to invade Westeros?"

He adopts a sad face, "If you go who will keep me company?" He asks in a sad exaggerated tone of voice.

"Mother!"

He grabs her and starts tickling her, "Say you will never leave me! Say it!"

"NEVER!" She yells trying to break free from him. He places Jossette over his right shoulder and starts walking towards the beach. "When will we invade the West?"

He sighs, "I wonder where you get this morbid interest in war from."

"You!" They reach the beach and the men standing guard over the row boat.

"Here Ser Connington…Catch!" He says throwing his daughter into his arms. Jon Connington had once served the Targaryens during the time of Aerys Targaryen. He failed to defeat Robert Baratheon at the battle of the Step Stones. The Palidyns welcomed him into the King's Guard, he still had to prove himself.

"I'm gonna tell mother you threw me again." He smiles and sticks his tongue out at his daughter.

Jossette was always getting into mischief in one form another. When it was time to be serious and study she did. Her favorite subject was battle strategies and war. She was very good at Chess and tactical battle theory, but she was still a child. She looked forward to becoming a woman and maybe even commanding her own royal Legion.


	8. Chapter 8

EDDARD

His reputation for being a man of honor is well known throughout the seven Kingdoms. It is said of Eddard Stark that his word is as good as gold. His wife Catelyn Stark nee' Tully may say otherwise; considering the bastard he bought home from the war. Seventeen years had passed since the war ended. Eddard is the father of five, six if one included the bastard Jon Snow. Though he was often left out by Catelyn Stark the Lady of Winterfell and many Lords of the North because of his bastard status.

Then there was Eddard's ward Theon Greyjoy. Made so after the Greyjoys rebelled against Robert ten years ago. Ned as he is often referred to by his wife and closest friends is the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. His father and brother died at the hands and sick pleasure of the Mad King. All titles of his father passed to him and he went to war to avenge his father and brother; and to recover his sister who he and many others assumed was kidnapped.

His children in the order of their birth are Robb Stark the heir of Winterfell, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon the youngest. Jon and Theon share the same age as Robb; the three young men are best friends. Robb the responsible one of the group, Theon the jokester and self-important one, and Jon the quiet one of the bunch. It takes a lot to make him angry, but despite Jon's bastard status he is well loved by his father and half siblings.

Ned is alone on the godswood which is closed off by a wall connected to Winterfell. He sits by the tree silently praying to the Old gods who are mainly followed by the people of the North. He smiles as the air is filled the smell of his wife's sweet perfume. He looks up and smiles at her. She returns the smile, "Whenever I come here I always feel like a stranger. Worst of all I feel that those eyes in the tree are watching me."

The weir-trees have faces in them, some believe the faces were carved into the tree by men. There are those who believe that the legendary Children of the Forest put them there. None of these are true as the trees grow with the faces in them. Some are sad, others seem as if they are smiling, all of them have either one tear drop of sap falling from an eye or both eyes.

"You are my wife…The Lady of Winterfell and you have birthed five strong Northern children."

She smiles as he stands up and they share a kiss, "I am sorry to disturb you my love. A raven from the Capital."

Eddard feared that the time for war had come once again. It was a fear shared by all the nobles and commoners of the West. The Empire of House Palidyn would invade. Eddard opens the letter and his fear turns to sadness. "By the gods no."

"What is it? Please gods let it not be war."

"Robert is coming to Winterfell…"

"Why?"

"To ask for our daughter for his son Prince Joffrey."

Cat sighs, "I have both dreaded this day and looked forward to it. What about the rumors of the invasion."

He takes her hands, "We will find out when he arrives."

She takes a deep breath, "I will do my duty as your Lady Wife…I will make Winterfell ready to receive the King…Who's coming with him?"

"The Queen, their children, the King's Guard, the Queen's brother, Lord Tyrion Lannister…Twenty Baratheon men and Twenty of the Queen's personal guards."

"Lord Tyrion and the King…We better take out a barrel of wine just for them one each to drink out of. Ned promise me you won't send Sansa to King's Landing until the war is decided."

He nods, "Of course my love." The house staff is assembled and told about the royal visitors. That day the House gets ready, changing sheets in the guest rooms. Ned takes Robb, Jon, Theon, and Bran hunting to help keep the meat stores full. They kill a boar, two deer, a turkey, and five rabbits.

"Lord Stark!" His Master at Arms Rodrik Cassel yells riding up.

"Ser Rodrik…what is it?"

"We caught a deserter My Lord from the Watch."

The Night's Watch, an ancient order that guards the wall and protects the seven Kingdoms from what lies beyond. To desert the watch is death. In the North it is said, that he who passes the sentence must swing the sword. As Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North Eddard lives by this principle. "Lord Sark…" Theon says speaking up. "Should I take young Bran home?"

"No…Winter is Coming…It is time for Bran to face the harshness of life."

They ride out to Wolf's Point, after hearing the man's excuse they take his last words and Ned removes his head with his great Valyrian Sword Ice. As they ride home Jon finds a dead Dire Wolf. It died trying to kill a Stag. They also find a litter of wolf pups. Bran convinces his father to let them live and they take them home six each. One for each of the Stark children and the last one for Jon Snow.

"What is this I hear about you taking Bran to see a beheading." Cat forcefully asks as they prepare for bed.

"Cat I have had a long day…I do not wish to argue."

"Nor I…" She replies taking off all her clothes. "…I just want to hear your reasoning for allowing Bran to see such things. He is too young."

"He is a boy growing into a man. One day he will be a knight…I was his age when I saw my first man beheaded." As he speaks he too removes his clothes taking her not so subtle suggestion. They make love as if they are still in their honeymoon phase. "Every time with you is like the first time."

"Aye." She replies with a satisfied expression.

A week later Robert arrives with his family, and their royal escort. As they enter the courtyard Prince Joffrey and Sansa share a smile; to which Robb disapproves of. After a formal greeting and observance of protocol, Eddard takes him to the Stark family Crypts. "How is Jon Arryn?

He laughs, "Still pulling his hair about how I behave as King."

They both laugh, "I know why you are here Robert."

They stop walking, "Do ya now?" He laughs, "Ned you are the brother I chose. We would be family if not for...Well never mind that. You have a daughter and I a son...We will unite our Houses and face these Palidyn shits the same way we faced the Targaryens. At last our houses will be united."

Ned had lost respect for Robert long ago, but he still considered him to a friend. So he offers his hand and they interlock arms. After talking of old times in front of Lyanna's statue they go to Ned's solar. "Pour me some wine Ned."

"Aye."

"Ned war is coming…My agents in the East say that Emperor Galarad Palidyn is gathering an army in Volyria."

"Really? Why Valyria?"

"Fucking Palidyns have routed out all the Stone Men and are building a new city." Ned takes a drink from his cup. "I have called all the Lords of Westeros together…Even Balon Greyjoy…They will meet us in the Capital. The time has come. I am tired of waiting for an invasion."

"You want to take the fight to them."

"Dam strait."  
"Who is going to lead this army?"

"I've not decided as of yet. Before I left…I gave orders to my brother. He will lead a fleet of ships and attack Volyria…Hopefully we can catch them off guard."

"I'll not have my daughter in King's Landing while a war is going on…"

"Of course not."

That night a feast is held in honor of the King's arrival and the betrothal of Prince Joffrey to Lady Sansa Stark is announced. "Lord Stark…" Eddard turns and to his displeasure the voice belongs to Ser Jaime Lannister. "Ser Jaime…What can I do for you."

"Congratulations Seems we are to be family…The man who slayed Ser Author Dayne…I hope you will be fighting in the tourney…Looking forward to facing you."

Ned never liked Ser Jaime or any of the Lannisters. His father had sacked King's Landing, hundreds of innocent people died. Two Knights of House Lannister had soiled their hands with the blood of the Targaryen children. And Jaime Lannister himself, he had stabbed King Aerys in the back instead of arresting man so that he could be put on trial for his crimes.

"I don't like fighting in Tourneys…"

"Oh why not?"

"Because when I fight someone for real…I don't want them to know what I am capable of." Ned spots his brother Benjen, "If you will excuse me Ser Jaime." No matter what he thought of someone, Ned always showed that person the respect they were due. The next day Eddard is up bright and early to go hunting with Robert. The dogs are barking, men are yelling back and forth, laughing and talking. The hunt did not go well a mile from Winterfell they had to turn back. Bran Stark had fallen from the Broken Tower.

"He'll live…" Maester Luwin says to Lord and Lady Stark. "His fever has passed."

"Then why won't he wake?" Catelyn asks.

"A Coma…Could last for days or weeks…"

"Years?" Cat asks hypnotically staring at her son.

"I don't think so…He is breathing on his own My Lady."

Cat had tried to convince Ned to stay home, but war was coming with the Eastern Empire and Stannis had been sent to draw first blood. Sansa stays at home, until the war is decided. Eddard takes fifty men with him, "Call the Banners and have them assemble at Moat Cailin…" Ned says to his son Robb as he walks to the courtyard.

"Can I join them at Moat Cailin Father?"

He places a hand on his shoulder, "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell…You are acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North for now. Remember who you are…Be the man I know you can be…Keep a close eye on Roose Bolton's Bastard…His father may leave him in charge of the Dread Fort while he is away."

"Be safe father."

A/N: **_Sorry I changed this chap because Jon Arryn was supposed to live, and I am working on several stories at once...If he is mentioned as dead from this point on please let me know_**


	9. Chapter 9

STANNIS

The fleet assembles around Dragonstone and Stannis stands in the window of the ancient fortress' map room staring at the fleet. The Lords Redwyne, Kevan Lannister, Ser Wendyl Manderly, Balon Greyjoy and many others are present. The Starks had been rebuilding a fleet since it was burned by their own King before the time of the Targaryens.

"How soon do we sail My Prince?" Kevan Lannister asks.

"Your brother had best keep his word." Balon Greyjoy says.

With his back to them Stannis replies, "My brother is your King Lord Greyjoy. And he may be a drunken, Man-whoring, slob; you can count on him to keep his word. So long as you keep yours. As for when we sail…At first tide tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Stannis had never gotten along with his older brother. Their relationship had fallen even further apart when Robert bedded a woman of Noble Birth in his wedding bed. Then after serving him loyally Robert makes their younger brother Renly heir to Storm's End. He had been given Dragonstone. The castle had been built on a sleeping Volcano on an Island by the Targaryens.

"Well Ser Davos?" He asks turning to face the man often referred to as the Onion Knight. Davos was once a smuggler. During the siege of Storm's End, he was able to sneak into the castle and deliver much needed supplies. He was hailed as a hero by the people of Storm's End, both by nobles and commoners.

Stannis the Stern as he is often referred to, judged Davos for smuggling and had three fingers cut off for it. Then he had Davos Knighted. Many were offended by this, but Davos himself saw it as a fair accounting for his deeds. As time passed Davos and Stannis became friends. Though Stannis himself would never admit it.

"Well what My Lord?"

"What do think of these Lords? Should they be trusted?"

"Men are known by their reputations. The Iron Born are known for taking what they want…Um…They say we…"

"Pay the Iron Price."

"Yes thank you…They pay the Iron Price…The Lords of the Stormlands follow strength. They respect your brother…But men are ambitious when they see an opportunity. No one is more ambitious then the Tyrells…"

"So what do you suggest?"

"I would secretly place men on the command ships of those Lords to watch for treason."

Stannis turns to look at him, "I want you to work on this…Can it be done by morning tide?"

He sighs, "It will be tight, but yes My Lord I can do it."

"Go and have it done before first tide." Stannis prepares for bed. While he is married, he rarely shares a bed with his wife, Selyse Baratheon nee' Florent. He does eat meals with her. Every night he would visit his daughter Shireen and then drink a glass of lemon water. He never drinks wine, as he never developed a taste for it.

The next day after breaking his fast Stannis dresses and heads for his ship. His wife and daughter came to see him off. "Be safe." Selyse says.

"I will."

He kneels down in front of his daughter. As a baby she had been infected with Greyscale but was saved. Her face is horribly scarred. "Can I come with you."

"I only wish. I need you to stay here."

"Promise me you will come back father."

He smiles, a smile he rarely gave and only did for Shireen. "I cannot promise that, but I will try my best." As Stannis gets back to his feet, Davos runs up. "Is it done?" Stannis asks after Ser Davos acknowledges Lady Selyse and Shireen.

Davos yawns, "Yes My Lord…"

"Good…Now I have another task for you."

"I live to serve My Lord."

"I need you to stay here and watch over my family."

"My Lord…I…"

"I can think of no one else I trust more."

"You honor me my Lord. It would be my pleasure."

He pulls him to the side, "I have had my will changed…If anything happens to me you will become Lord of Dragonstone and warden of my family." He is speechless. Stannis nods and walks off to board the rowboat to reach his ship.

"At your command my Lord." The Captain of his ship says.

"Signal the fleet…Let us get underway."

The fleet is made up of a thousand Baratheon ships, eight hundred ships of the Reach, five hundred of House Lannister, three hundred of the Vale, two hundred and fifty of House Stark, and four hundred of House Greyjoy. All had been preparing for the invasion ever since the Targaryens fell. They sail from Dragonstone heading south sticking close to the East coast of Westeros.

Not trusting certain people, Stannis sends out scout ships from his own House and Banners to hunt enemy scout ships watching the boarders of Westeros. As the days pass by he receives reports of encounters with enemy scout ships. Stannis sends his scouts in twos and threes. A ship would trail behind in case the enemy got the upper hand against the Westerosi vessels.

Soon they reach the Step Stones and then Dorne. House Martell and all its Banners have broken off contact and all trade with the rest of Westeros. Princess Elia Targaryen had been raped and killed during the sacking of King's Landing. Secretly they are plotting with the Emperor for the invasion for revenge. The fleet sails out to open water and turns, when they near the Island of Naath near the Basilisk Islands near the Southern Continent. They sail North to the broken Continent of Volyria.

KHAL DROGO – VOLYRIA

He was the Khal of Khals, the son of Khal Bharbo and Princess Sierrah. Khal Bharbo had been well educated and knows the ways of the city dwellers and royalty, but he prefers the Dothraki way. His mother a widow lives in a large House in Vaes Dothrak. She is not a member of Dosh Khaleen, a decision that does not bold well with the Dothraki people. Of course they would never raise a hand against her, the Empire would fall on the Dothraki people like a storm on a dry field.

Khal Drogo had been asked to oversee the construction of New Valyria and the defense of the coming attack. Everyday supplies, horses, Elephants, sulfur, medicine and other things for war arrive. The Invasion force was already in Volyria divided among the many Islands. "My Prince!" Drogo's Squire says running up. He was a young man, assigned to serve Drogo, by his cousin the Emperor. In the cities Drogo was referred to as Prince. Among his people Khal.

He responds in Dothraki, as the young man can speak the language, _"What is it?"_

_ "The enemy is approaching…Our scout ships spotted them…They will be here in two more days…" _He responds joining Drogo speaking Dothraki,

Drogo smiles, _"Spread the word…Do it covertly…"_

_ "Yes My Prince."_

The Imperial Fleet looked to in dock, but the ships were fully manned and ready to fight. Weapons are loaded and anchors pulled up, but not all the way. They are left just below the surface to give the impression that fleet is not ready. Two days later the Westerosi Fleet appears, they sail with torches snuffed and attack at night. When they are in firing range of the javelins, and trebuchets, _"Fire at will!" _Drogo orders.

The night sky is lit up and the Imperial forces take aimed shots at Baratheon, Stark, Greyjoy, Lannister, and the Vale. Just as the Imperial Ships attack, the Tyrell ships turn on the fleet. Balon Greyjoy's ship is sunk by Lord Paxter Redwyne's ship immediately. Victarion Greyjoy assumes command of the Westerosi fleet and orders his ships to break away from the battle. They turn and flank the ships of the Reach. But their flank is open to Imperial ships that take the vanguard. War galleys on both sides burn on the water. Men cry out to be helped, but no one is able too. The battle lasts all night and into high sun the next day.

STANNIS

His ship was captured by Lord General Daario Naharis. He walks up and down in front of Stannis and his men, who are on their knees. "You men are now prisoners of war. This ship is the property of Royal House Palidyn and the Eastern Empire…" He walks up to Stannis, "You must be Prince Stannis Baratheon…Master of Ships to King Robert Baratheon the Fat." Daario's men laugh.

"And who are you?"

"Lord General Daario Naharis of the Second Sons of the Empire."

A man runs up, "Lord General…The Prince demands a report on the battle."

"Right…Take these men to the Prison ship. Make sure they are well fed…Dump the wounded into the sea."

"Have you no honor General?"

"Honor! Of course I do, but this fleet is currently commanded by Prince Khal Drogo…Standing orders and the Dothraki are not known for showing mercy to wounded men."

"What will you do with us?"

"You will be put on trial for war crimes against the Empire…Trial will be conducted by the Crown Prince Darius Palidyn."

An hour after being counted and placed in a cell with twenty men. Paxter Redwyne visits them. "So the traitor dares to show his face."

"I am not the one who betrayed House Targaryen…You, Stark, Arryn, and Tully did."

"The Mad King had to be put down."

"Aye he did…That is why Prince Rhaegar gave Lord Whent the gold to host that tourney. Rhaegar was going to overthrow his father. He needed the support of the Great Lords of Westeros…The tourney was to lure as many Lords their as possible and gain their support. But then Aerys showed up and ruined it all. That fool Pycell whispered into the King's ear…Tywin Lannister's pet."

"What about how he kidnapped Lyanna Stark?"

"Rhaegar did not kidnap her. They fell in love and married in secret…Many of us threatened to withdraw our support from Rhaegar."

"Why didn't you?"

"Lord Varys…He sent word through his spies telling us what really happened. Lyanna Stark loved him and willingly went with the Dragon Prince."

RANDYL TARLY HORN HILL

A commoner living on the Tarly's land is summoned to his solar, "That will be all Ser Trevor." Randyl Tarly says to the Captain of his House Guard.

"Very good My Lord."

"Your name is Darbyne Crell?"

"Yes M'Lord…"

"Who is your father?"

"My father is Aron Crell. A farmer M'Lord."

"Do you love your country Darbyne?"

"Yes M'Lord."

"Would you defend it against invaders?"

"With my life."

Randyl nods, "New gods help me. House Tyrell is plotting with the Royal House of Palidyn in the East. Secretly Margaery Tyrell has married Prince Maegyr Palidyn. I have no love for Robert Baratheon…Prince Rhaegar was the King we chose. At the same time I will not sit idly by and allow the Reach to be handed over to Eastern Savages." Randyl stands up, taking out his Valyrian sword Heart's Bane. "Stand up good man."

He obeys, "In the name of King Robert…I Randyl Tarly Lord of Horn Hill Knight thee Ser Darbyne Crell of Horn Hill. I charge to defend the weak and stand for Justice. To keep the King's Peace. To defend your liege lord and King. Stand and be rcognized."

Darbyne could not believe it and slowly stands up, "Me a Knight. I never dreamed…"

"Yes and I have a mission for you. I am being watched by spies, so my hands are tied. You will be taken from this office to the dungeons. You are accused of stealing. This is a ruse, a trick to throw off the people watching me. Your cell will be left unlock. After the guard is changed, I will send them wine laced with a drug to make them sleep. Head for the Armory, a man will be waiting. He will giveyou're your papers of Knighthood."

Randyl removes his ring from his hand, "Take this as well…You will leave this castle through a secret passage. Can you ride?"

"Yes your Grace."

"Go to King's Landing and show the guards, your papers of Knighthood. Speak with no one but the King, or his brother Prince Renly Baratheon, Master of Laws. No one else…Tell them what I told you about the Tyrells. One other thing. Speak to these men alone…Do not speak in front of any children…"

"Children? Why?"

"The Master of Whispers uses children he calls his little birds as spies…Can you ride?"

"Yes M'Lord…"

"Good a horse will be waiting for you…I have hired a sell-sword to ride with you…He has been well paid…He also has a bag of gold that is for you."

"I will do my best M'Lord."

"Good and from now on refer to me or any other man equal with my station as My Lord…You are a knight now."

"The Sell-sword does he know about my mission?"

"No…He has been paid to start teaching you the sword, when you reach the Capital." The guards are called and Darbyne is taken to the dungeons. The guard is changed and as promised the men are given wine. Soon they pass out after three cups. Darbyne opens his cell and heads for the Armory where a guard is waiting. He leads Darbyne through the secret passageway to the Sell-Sword.

"Names is Gordon Flowers…You must be Darbyne…"

"I am…"

"He's a knight." The guard says.

"Oh well Ser Darbyne…Come it's a long way to King's Landing." Off they ride into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

ROYAL WEDDINGS

HIGH GARDEN

Only those truly loyal could be invited to High Garden for the wedding of Prince Maegyr to Lady Margaery. The invitations had been sent by hand instead of Raven. Varys had warned that among the Maesters was a growing loyalist group for Westeros. The Maesters were afraid that the Palidyn's would change the customs of the order and command that woman be trained as Maesters.

After the Wedding Prince Maegyr and Princess Margaery would sail to Meereen for the Marriage of Prince Darius to Princess Daenarys Targaryen. Two weddings would be happening in Meereen as Prince Maegyr would marry before his family. The Tyrells accepted the deal because Darius would not always sit the Iron Throne. It would go to his brother, when Emperor Galarad died or retired. Darius would then be crowned Emperor.

The Lords and Ladies of Houses Hightower, Ashford, Beesbury, Bulwer, Cuy, Leygood, Redwyne, and Oakheart all came. Fassoway and Tarly could not be trusted. It really broke Olenna Tyrell's heart because she and Randyl had grown up as very close friends. She knew of his love for the Reach and Westeros. He would never bend the knee to a foreign power.

She did convince Randyl to allow his son Samwell Tarly to foster at High Garden. No doubt Randyl agreed because he intended to write him out of his will. Samwell was overweight, the son his father did not want, luckily for Randyl a second son was born; Dickon and he was the son Randyl always wanted.

There would be no tourney, a tourney would draw too much attention. The wedding is held in the Gardens. The vows said and then the feast starts and gifts are given. "When you are in King's Landing…be careful Mace. Spies may be watching Randyl, but he is not a man to be underestimated."

"Yes Mother I know."

"My Queen of Thorns…" Prince Maegyr says. He liked to call her that. "No worries…My father the Emperor has men in place in case Lord Tyrell is discovered. These men were trained by the Faceless Men."

"Are they Faceless Men?" Lady Alerie Mace's wife asks.

"No mother…They are spies and assassins trained in the ways of the Faceless Men…The order was paid a lot of gold to teach them."

"Its our wedding day." Margaery says, "No talk of war or politics."

"I agree." Garlan Tyrell says.

"A toast…To the Prince and Princess…" Olenna says raising her goblet.

After a long while Maegyr thanks Lord Tyrell and his guests, then he and Margaery bid them a good night. The men bang their fists on the table as the newlywed couple leave the Main Hall. "You are so beautiful." Prince Maegyr says as he helps Margaery undress.

"I love you." She says standing naked in front of him and starts removing his clothes. They share a second kiss and fondle each other. They stay in bed the next day and have food bought to their room.

"Morning wife."

"Good Morning husband."

"I could walk around naked all the time." Maegyr says, "It's so liberating."

"You in all your glory my love is for my eyes and my eyes alone." A note is slipped under the door. Maegyr gets up and opens it. "What does it say?"

"The Westerosi fleet that attacked Volyria has been defeated."

"My Uncle…Lord Redwyne…Does he live?"

"He does…We have captured Stannis Baratheon and many other men of note." Two days later Maegyr, Margaery, and Most of the Tyrell family set sail for Meereen, while Mace heads for King's Landing to answer King Robert's call.

MEEREEN

VISERYS

Viserys had truly changed for the better. He was not that awful person he was before, arrogant, self-absorbed, mean, a bully. He was in love with Princess Arylla Palidyn and he was looking forward to the future. He had changed so much that his sister Dany had started talking to him again. She no longer feared because she was capable of defending herself having been training with Prince Darius. Their relationship, was fresh and new as his sister expressed herself in different ways.

There was one thing Viserys wanted and that was revenge. He asked for audience with the Emperor. "Prince Viserys come in." Galarad says inviting him into his solar. Galarad was busy signing orders and sending messages. The Invasion was almost upon him and there was a lot more to do.

"Thank you for seeing me Your Grace. There were two things I wanted to speak with you about. The first and most important." He nervously sighs, "I am in love with your daughter."

He smiles, "I see…Do you believe you are worthy of her?"

"I am not the boy I was your Grace…Your words and the time I have spent with her have had a profound impact on me. But if you feel there is more I need to do to prove myself…Then tell me. Your will my hands…"

"The changes you have made and your new attitude have not gone unnoticed by me. I would consider it an honor to call you son. With my blessing ask my daughter for her hand."

"Thank you my Emperor."

"If she accepts your offer and you marry…In private call me father."

"I would like that Your Grace." Viserys was overjoyed inside and if he were alone he would shout at the top of his lungs. "The other thing is the nvasion. I would like to go with Prince Darius when he crosses the Narrow Sea."

"And whom do you wish vengeance upon?"

"All of them! The Baratheons, Stark, Lannister, Arryn, and Tully."

"You do remember what was said of your father?"

"I do Your Grace…He was a madman…The Mad King they called him. My brother was the Last Dragon…I always wanted to be him."

"There are things I need to tell you my boy…First of all…House Palidyn has been watching the Westerosi Lords for years…Lord Stark fought to avenge his father and brother…And to rescue his sister from a presumed kidnapping. Now My father and I were not going to invade Westeros had Prince Rhaegar succeeded in his plan."

"Plan! What plan?"

"Your brother was planning to overthrow your father…He had even contacted us through his agents to offer you to my daughter to sure up relations between our Houses. The Tourney of Harrenhal was a Ruse to lure the Lords of Westeros and approach him with his plan. Things did not go as planned. Your father showed up at the Tourney. Your brother fell in love with Lyanna Stark…They met when he traveled to the wall to speak with his Great Uncle Aemon Targaryen.

Your brother and the she wolf, wrote letters to each other often. They married in secret."

"Wait…What about Princess Elia?"

"I don't know all the details, but your good sister the Princess and your brother were going to annul their marriage. When the rebellion broke out…I offered to send aid to Prince Rhaegar, but he assured me that he would win the war. I only recently learned this, but Princess Lyanna died in childbirth. The bastard Lord Eddard Stark claimed was his nephew, not his son…You have more family than you realize."

Viserys shakes his head. He had no idea, "Does Dany know this?"

"Yes…We asked her not to tell you…Jaime Lannister did kill your father, but he did so because Aerys had his men hide caches of Wild Fire all over the city. He intended to set it off and kill everyone. Aerys had also ordered him to kill his own father and bring him Tywin Lannister's head. While Robert celebrated the deaths of your Aunt and cousins…Lord Stark did not approve of this."

After talking Viserys goes looking for Arylla. He could not believe what he just heard. And to top it all off, he has a nephew being raised as a bastard. It angered him to think that a true Targaryen could be treated in such a way, but it protected Jon or Aegon from Robert Baratheon. Eventually he finds Arylla in the stables.

"May I speak with you in private?" He asks.

"Leave us!" She command to the stable hands. "What is it?"

"I love you…and I want to marry you…Um how do you feel about me?"

She smiles, "I love you Viserys Targaryen. And yes I will marry you…" She frowns, "You did ask my father first?"

"I am not a fool…Not anymore anyway…Yes I asked him first." They hug and kiss.

"I don't want a big wedding, just family and a few close friends…"

"Anything you want my love…There is something else."

"What?"

"I asked your father, to allow me to join the invasion force heading to Westeros."

DARIUS

Darius and Daenarys stand on the dock with the Imperial Guard to greet the Tyrells and his brother. The two Princes hug, "Welcome home brother."

"It is good to be home…May I introduce my bride…Princess Margaery Tyrell."

He kisses her hand, "Welcome to House Palidyn Princess."

"Thank you My Prince I am honored to meet you."

After the greetings Darius escorts them to the royal palace to meet the Emperor. The two weddings take place three days later. There is a tourney held, a twenty-course meal served, and gifts for both royal couples. Two days after the wedding Viserys and Arylla marry in a private small wedding. Family and friends only. Then Darius, Dany, Arylla, Viserys, Maegyr, Margaery and the Tyrells sail for Volyria.

Stannis is bought before the Crown Prince and his wife. "Stannis of House Baratheon…You are charged with an act of war by House Palidyn…How do you plead…"

"To the Seven hells with you and your Damned family…"

"Won't you bend the knee? Even to see your daughter again?"

"As I said, to the seven hells with you."

"As you wish…Take him away to be executed."

Darius spares a few men of Noble birth who bend the knee. The rest are beheaded in the main square along with Stannis Baratheon. "Justice!" Daenarys says to Darius.

"Yes my love…Justice…And we will have more of when we cross the Narrow Sea." Men of House Redwyne are sent ahead to tell Robert that they have a victory over the forces of House Palidyn. So Darius waits two weeks before setting sail for Westeros.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: _Sorry I have to go back and change things...Jon Arryn was not supposed to die so in Chapter 8 I have to rewrite some lines to flow with this chapter...So no one needs to comment on it I am fixing it now..._**

THE LORDS OF WESTEROS

SER DARBYNE

He and the Sell-Sword Gordon, finally made it to King's Landing. While traveling Darbyne started learning the sword from Gordon. "Halt!" The Guard at the main gate says. "Who are you?"

"I am Ser Darbyne of Horn Hill." He says handing the man his papers of Knighthood.

"Welcome Ser Darbyne."

They enter the Red Keep and after being given a room Darbyne asks to speak with Prince Renly. "My Prince…Thank you for seeing me."

"Ser Darbyne, what can I do for you…" He shows him the ring of Lord Traly and delivers the message.

PART 1. VARYS

Varys' life was one of ups and downs. He was orphan who was adopted as a child by a troop of actors. He traveled with them across Essos and was even called upon to entertain the Emperor and his family. When he was eleven, Varys was illegally sold to a man who drugged him and removed his manhood, balls and shaft. The man threw them into the fire and left Varys for dead. He did not die, a woman took pity on him and nursed Varys back to health.

He traveled to Meereen and stood before the Emperor demanding justice. The man who maimed him was arrested and the same done to him, then he was placed in the dungeons for life. The people from the troop were all executed for what was done. Varys became the Emperor's Ward and educated to be a Master spy. It was he who came up with the idea to use children as spies. They became his little birds.

Varys was sent to Westeros during the reign of Aerys Targaryen and became a spy in the court of the Red Keep. It was he who told the Palidyns about Rhaegar's cue. Now he serves Robert Baratheon as the eyes and ears of House Palidyn. The King was on his way home, his agents in the North told him that Lord Stark had accepted Robert's offer to marry there children. Varys is on his way to his room. When he arrives he finds a message waiting for him.

**_Lord Varys the Eyes and Ears of the Emperor_**

**_ Your Emperor commands that you deal with Petyr Baelish as you see fit…_**

**_With Regards _**

**_Your Father_**

**_Emperor Galarad Palidyn_**

Varys smiles, while he respected Baelish he did not trust the man. He was too ambitious.

He sends a message to Baelish to meet him in the catacombs. "Lord Varys…What is so important that we meet like this?'

"I came to wish you well at the wall with the Night's Watch."

He smiles, "And why would I join the Watch?"

"Because you conspired with Lysa Arryn to poison the Hand of the King. Imagine how King Robert would feel if he learned this."

He smiles, "Tell me Lord Varys. How can you tell him if you are dead?" He snaps his finger and five men armed with crossbows come out and point their weapons at him. This works to my advantage. I can plant the poison in your room and blame you. I will be a hero to the King. Any last words?"

"Yes actually…Gentlemen if you will." His men point their weapons at Petyr. His smile vanishes, "You should have learned your lesson with Brandon Stark Lord Baelish, but you did not. Reaching beyond your station sometimes gets your hand cut off. Or leaves you with a scar from your neck to your navel…So what was the plan? Kill Jon Arryn and what? Marry Lady Arryn a new widow…Kill her and become Lord of the Vale."

"Please!"

"You will sign over your land and the whorehouses to me. Then you will head to the Wall and take the oath. If you do not I will have you killed here and now; and send your body to Lysa Arryn."

"It would seem I have been outfoxed."

"Oh Petyr…You were never a real player…These men will see you to Castle Black…" He makes Baelish sign the papers and then he leaves. At the next small council meeting Varys reveals that Lord Baelish had left to join the Watch.

"Join the Night's Watch! Why?"

"I found out that he was conspiring to kill you my lord with poison. Then he was going to charm your wife, marry her, and take the Vale for himself."

"You have proof of all this?"

"I do…One of your servants was once a whore in one of his brothels. He used his friendship with Lady Arryn to put the woman in position to kill you. One of my little birds heard them talking."

"Where is this woman?"

"Under my protection. She will testify, if the King brings up Baelish's absence. I thought the matter should be handled privately."

"Right and now we need a new Master of Coin."

"What of Lord Tywin…The man did bring his family back from the brink of ruin." Pycel says.

"Lord Tywin is coming to King's Landing along with the other Lords. I will approach him then."

Later Varys goes to the secret meeting place that Baelish and Lysa often use. "Lord Varys."

"Looking for Lord Baelish?"

"No I…"

"Don't deny it My Lady. Love can drive people to do all kinds of things. Lie, cheat, plot murder. I have known about you and Baelsih for some time now…I had him sent to the wall to join the Night's Watch. I respect him too much to see him executed."

"You bastard!"

Before she could reach Varys two men appear brandishing crossbows, "Take another step bitch and we will drop you where you stand." She stops, breathing heavy as she stares at the three men. "Good now…You Lady Arryn will ask Lord Arryn for an annulment…I will not see Baelish's bastard rule the Vale."

"And if I do not?"

"You will unwillingly commit suicide and leave a confession for Lord Arryn."

To his surprise she left without a fuss. Lord Arryn signed the annulment and let her go with her bastard to Riverrun. The business with Baelish and Lady Arryn or now Lady Tully had been settled just before the Lords of Westeros and the King arrive.

PART 2. WAR COUNCIL

TYWIN

Tywin Lannister arrives with a guard of one hundred men. He left his brother Kevan at Casterly Rock to raise the troops for the upcoming war. He arrives at the same time the King returns to the Capital. He had planned it that way. "Your Grace."

"Lord Tywin."

He didn't care about Robert's reputation when it came to women. His grandson was going to be King after Robert. All that mattered now was stopping the invaders. "Lord Stark."

"Lord Tywin."

Tywin was a man who did what was needed to be done to ensure his family's legacy. Eddard Stark was a man of honor, both men respected the other, but they did not like one another. After getting settled Tywin meets with Jon Arryn. "My Lord Hand."

"Thank you for coming Lord Tywin. I spoke with the King briefly…He agrees considering the circumstances, that you should be the Master of Coin. Will you accept?"

"I do and as such I will forgive half the debt owed to me by the crown."

"Thank you it is greatly appreciated my Lord."

EDMURE

On his way to King's Landing to represent his house, Edmure Tully the heir of Riverrun had met his sister Lysa Arryn on the road to the Capital. He questioned her about where she was going and eventually she told him what happened. Edmure wanted to be angry, but he could not. Lysa had always been in love with Petyr Baelish. He even spoke up for them to his father, but Hoster would not have it. He got the feeling she wasn't telling him everything, but je did not push.

When he reaches the Keep, he immediately requests an audience with Jon Arryn. "Lord Arryn thank you for seeing me."

"I know why you are here. I assume you ran into your sister while on your way here."

"Yes she told me that she had been sleeping with Baelish, confessed and that you annulled the marriage. I got the feeling she wasn't telling me everything."

"She told you everything."

He didn't believe it but did not press the issue, "Where is Baelish?"

"Gone to the Night's Watch."

EDDARD

As Lord Edmure is leaving Jon Arryn's Solar, Eddard runs into him. He greets his wife's brother and they talk about Ned's children, then he enters the Solar. "Ned!"

"Jon!" They hug.

"It is good to see you, young man."

"And you Old Friend."

They sit, "Some wine?"

"No ale if you have any."

"I bought some just for you."

"I appreciate that." Ned takes a drink, "From White Harbor?"

"Yes…"

"I ran into my good brother on the way here…And I have heard rumors. Did you really annul your marriage to Lysa Arryn?"

He sighs, "Yes I did, but I do not wish to speak about that. I have enough on my plate with this upcoming war and invasion."

"Robert said he sent Stannis with a large fleet to attack Volyria…The Palidyns are amassing their forces there."

"Our agents say that the Emperor is building up the largest island. I advised against it, but you know how Robert is."

"Yes I do." Ned replies taking another drink.

"Did you bring your daughter with you?"

"No…I left her at Winterfell until this mess is settled."

"Good…I have something to tell you Ned."

ROBERT

After getting settled Robert meets in private with Renly, "What is so damned important Renly?"

He hands him Randyl Tarly's ring, "I got that from a man who was Knighted by Lord Randyl…He delivered a message to me for you. House Tyrell is plotting against us. Margaery Tyrell has married Prince Maegyr Palidyn."

"So those Tyrells show there fucking colors. But why should I trust Randyl Tarly?"

"The man may have supported the Targaryens in the war, but he is loyal to Westseros…He loves this country."

Robert sighs, "If House Tyrell has betrayed me…Then we can assume that the Palidyns knew about the attack and that Paxter Redwyne turned on my brother."

"Mace Tyrell is here."

Robert smiles, "You got to admire the balls on House Tyrell…Arrest him and his men in secret…If his men resists kill them. Be sure to take enough men with you Renly." Later Robert has a private dinner with Jon, Eddard, and Edmure. "Our houses, united again…" Robert says raising his goblet, "Baratheon! Stark, Arryn, and Tully!"

"May the New and Old gods grant us victory." Edmure says.

"I had Mace Tyrell arrested." Robert says.

"Why?" Jon Arryn asks.

He tells them why. "Then your brother may have been captured and defeated by the enemy." Eddard says.

Jon shakes his head, "I told you Robert not to send our naval forces."

"Yes…yes…I don't need a lecture Jon…"

"And you should seriously consider canceling this Tourney." Eddard says.

Jon Arryn sighs, "No Ned, we may need to have the Tourney anyway…When our Lords find out we have lost the first battle it will dampen moral…"

"Did you even send peace envoys?"

"Of course…They returned with the reply, that I am a Usurper. Bend the knee or the country will bleed."

"Perhaps we should bend the knee." Eddard says.

"Never! I will never bend the knee to those shits across the sea. We could have had peace, if they had accepted my offer." Robert was talking about his daughter Myrcella to the crown Prince. He doesn't notice the signal Ned sends to Jon. He shakes his head.

"Robert calm down, at least you tried to offer peace." Jon says. They couldn't tell him about the Queen, they needed House Lannister. If they were going to win. The next day the Lords gather in the main hall. Lord Harlaw of Ten Towers is there representing the Iron Islands; along with his niece Yara Greyjoy. They all pledge their armies to the King, and Robert chooses Lord Randyl Tarly to lead the armies of the Iron Throne.

"Why in the seven hells wasn't I told about this before?" Robert barks at Renly who is following him to the dungeons. Mace Tyrell or the man pretending to be Mace Tyrell had escaped.

"I just learned myself! The guards were drugged with something very powerful. It put them to sleep."

He looks at Varys, "And you! You're supposed to be the Master of Whispers! And yet I have Palidyn agents in my house!"

"My Lord I have been at this for a long time, but House Palidyn has existed for the past one hundred years. They have been at it much longer. I have even found evidence that they may have been plotting with Rhaegar Targaryen to overthrow the Mad King."

Robert stares at him, "If you want to keep living don't ever mention that name to me again!"  
"Robert!" Renly says. That day the Tourney takes place while the armies of Houses Baratheon, Stark, Tully, Arryn, Lannister, and what men the Iron Born can spare assemble at Harrenhal. Meanwhile Tywin Lannister labors hard to decrease the Crown's debt. Varys meets in private with the Redwyne men from the battle; they had come to report that Stannis had won. Varys turns them away.


	12. Chapter 12

JON SNOW

He had no place at Winterfell, so Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell joined the Night's watch. Tyrion Lannister had traveled with their group to the wall and as they traveled the two became friends. Jon suffered many hardships his first few weeks, but he endured them and made friends with new recruits like Samwell Tarly, Pyper, and Grenn.

"I am sorry to see you go Lord Tyrion." Jon says shaking his hand.

"And I sorry you have to be in such a place."

"Did ya piss off the top of the wall?"

They both laugh, "Yes I did."

"I wish you good fortune in the war."

"I hope you do well here…Jon Snow."

And with that Tyrion leaves Castle Black. Jon receives a Raven that his brother has awakened from his sleep. He is not pleased about being assigned to the Stewards. He changes his mind after Samwell points a few things out to him. "Snow…Call the brothers to the main hall."

"Has something happened my Lord?"

"Aye it has…" Jon stands off to the side ready to attend the Lord Commander, "My brothers…A Raven just arrived from King's Landing. Prince Stannis of House Baratheon was sent to draw first blood against the Eastern Empire…His fleet has been defeated." There is a grumbling among the brothers, "Settle down. Because of this threat I am calling off all Ranging parties North of the wall."

"My Lord Commander…" A man named Klynt says standing up, "What about the rumors of Mance Raydar and the Free Folk gathering?"

"We just have to hope this war is settled before Mance is ready to attack…In the meantime…I'm sending men along the wall in teams of ten…You see anyone trying to cross kill'em. I will also be sending men to the gift to do some hunting…Dismissed."

Later when Jon has time from his duties he writes several letters. One to Robb, Arya, Brandon, and Rickon.

**_To My Brother Robb Stark_**

**_Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_**

**_ So brother, how does it feel to be in charge. Is it everything you hoped it to be. I bet you wish that you with Father to fight in the war. So do I…I have been made personal Steward to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He's a good man, wants to groom me to be the next Lord Commander after him…I am glad to hear that Brandon is awake…Take care all of you_**

**_With Regards _**

**_Jon Snow_**

He sets the letter to the side and writes one for Arya…

**_To my Little Wolf_**

**_My Favorite Sister Arya Stark_**

**_ I miss you little sister more than anyone. You were and still are my bright spot in those sad times. Be who are Arya. The beautiful little girl who will grow into a beautiful woman. A woman who does not allow others to define who she is…_**

**_Love Your Brother Always_**

**_Jon_**

He also sends letters to Bran, Rickon, and Theon. His letter to Bran is the longest. Jon had asked to join the Rangers who will patrol the wall, but Lord Mormont refused him. When news came about the Invasion, Jon received a letter from his father.

**_To Jon Snow of the Night's Watch_**

**_ I write this letter because I may not survive this war. And you disserve to know the truth. I wish I could tell you this face to face. Jon…Your mother is or was my sister Lyanna Stark. She was not kidnapped. She and Rhaegar fell in love and they married in secret. With her dying breath she asked me to protect you…And that is why I did what I did…It was the only way to keep you safe…I hope that one day you can forgive me…Maester Luwin is holding a more detailed letter explaining everything…He will give it to you if you ask for it…_**

**_With deepest regards_**

**_Yours…I am whatever you need me to be_**

**_Your father Lord Eddard Stark_**

Jon could not believe it. He immediately sent for the letter Maester Luwin was holding and it was delivered by hand. It was ten pages long and detailed explaining how Lyanna and Rhaegar fell in love, why she ran away with Rhaegar. "You have melancholy Snow…Everything alright?"

"A little distracted my Lord."

He grunts and bangs his mug on the table. "My brothers…Word has come again. The Invaders from the East have landed on Dragonstone."

There is grumbling from the assembled Rangers. Ser Alliser stands up, "Lord Commander…Our vows say that we protect the realms of men…Is not this invasion a threat against the Realm of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"As much as I would like to use that excuse Ser Alliser…I cannot. Our duty is to the wall and if we leave to fight an invasion in the south. What is to stop the Wildlings from crossing the wall? Our place is here…"

"We do not take part in the politics or the wars of the Realm Ser Alliser." Maester Aemon says. After the meeting Jon goes to see Maester Aemon. "What can I do for you Jon Snow?"**_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

INVASION

PART 1. DRAGONSTONE

DAVOS

"Make sure we leave nothing behind for those savages." Lady Selyse says.

A Raven had arrived from the Capital. The King suggested that Selyse leave Dragonstone immediately. "My Lady…I know not when the enemy will arrive…We take what we can and leave…I don't want to get caught at sea by Scout ships of the enemy…"

She sighs, "Please gods help us."

They board Ser Davos' ship the Knight's Onion and set sail for Storm's End. Selyse wanted nothing to do with the King. She was of the same mind as her husband Stannis; Robert had disrespected both Selyse and Stannis at their wedding and she would be damned if she stayed with in the Red Keep. They set sail and arrive at Storm's End four days later. Scout ships had been seen, but they did not chase them and Davos was grateful for that.

"Well My Lady the stores are fully stocked…Enough food to last for the next five years, if rationed properly." He had also moved his own family in.

"Thank you Ser Davos."

DARIUS

A massive fleet sets sail from Volyria. Scout ships had already been sent out. The largest ship in the fleet is the Pride of the Empire, is five times the size of any war galley. She carries Prince Darius, his new wife, Arylla, her husband, Maegyr and his wife, and their cousin Prince Drogo. The fleet numbers ten thousand ships carrying an army five hundred thousand strong. This does not include supply ships carrying food and supplies for the army or the Tyrell Fleet.

The journey takes a month at sea without stopping as each ship was well stocked and if it needed to be restocked a supply ship was signaled and it would restock that ship with whatever was needed. When they finally Reach Dragonstone Prince Oberyn is waiting with five ships of House Dorne. Darius' men check the ancient fortress for traps and anything that could harm the Royal Family. When they deem it is safe Darius and his company come ashore.

After getting settled Varys takes everyone to the Grave of Queen Rhaella. "This is where they buried our mother after she died." He says to Daenarys.

While they explore the fortress the servants remove the old map table and bring in a new one. The next day Darius meets with Daenarys, Arylla, Viserys, Maegyr, Drago, Prince Oberyn and his commanders to discuss Invasion plans. The Fat King is gathering an army at Harrenhal." Everyone laughs.

"Do we know the strength of this army?" General Daario asks.

"Just over two hundred and fifty thousand." Arylla replies

"I will take two hundred thousand and lay siege to the Capital…Lord General spread word to the Legion commanders…No raping or pillaging…Only fight those who take up arms against our forces. General, you Princes Viserys and Oberyn will take joint command of the rest of the army and meet the army gathering at Harrenhal…"

"Spread the word to your scouts Lord General…The Mountain is mine and mine alone."

"Where will land your forces?" Daenarys asks.

Darius takes a marker for the Empire and places one by the Black Water, then he takes another and places it by Duskendale." That night they feast the army and then at sunrise the invasion force divides into two groups.

RANDYL TARLY

In the main hall he meets with, Lord Stark, Great Jon Umber, Brynden the Black Fish Tully, Lord Mallister, Yohn Royce of the Vale, Lord Cobray, Lord Harlaw and Theon of the Iron Isles, Tywin Lannister, The Mountain Gregor Clegane, Lord Lefford, and Beric Dondarrion. Randyl reads a Raven message. He sighs, "My Lords…The Palidyn army has landed at Dragonstone."

"And we'll give them a good clobbering." Great Jon says.

"If I were the enemy I would divide my army if I had such a force to invade with." Randyl says.

"Do you think they will divide their forces evenly My Lord?" Dondarrion asks.

"No…I mean I would not…They will probably send no more than three hundred thousand against us."

"We should save the heavy Calvary for the Elephants…" The Blackfish says.

Randyl nods, "I agree…We can use archers against their Calvary and mop up with the Infantry. Lords Tywin and Royce will lead the Calvary forces…Lord Stark and I the Infantry…Lord Harlaw the Archers…The rest of you take command of Catapults…"

After the meeting Randyl and Eddard Stark check the battlements, "I'm surprised the King didn't keep you in the Capital My Lord."

"He wanted to, I wanted to be here fighting beside my men."

He sighs, "I told Rhaegar and Mace that it was foolish to divide our forces."

"And had you been on the Trident we may have lost that battle."

"Rhaegar was trying to overthrow his father Lord Stark…"

"I know what happened, My Lord. But still my father and brother."

"Both noble and worthy men. They did not disserve that."

They check the scorpions on the walls, "Since you bought it up…Tell me. Why turn on the Tyrells?"

"I am a loyal man…More than that I love my country and the Reach…I will defend it with life from foreign invaders…"

"My Lords!" Randyl's squire yells running up, "We have received word from Rosby…The enemy has landed in Duskendale…"

"With the size force they brought to our shores…I said they have a week long march." Ned says.

"If they don't stop to take all the castles and villages between here and Harrenhal…If they do…That is four villages and three Castles. I would two to three weeks."

PRINCE OBERYN

He sits on his horse beside Prince Viserys, Drogo, Arylla, Lord General Daario Naharis, and the Sand Snakes. "Father are we going to take the villages and castles between here and Harrenhal?" Obara asks.

"We will send a small force to those places to accept their surrender."

"And if they do not surrender?" Lady Nym asks.

"Then we take them…" Stokeworth, Rosby, Brindlewood, Ivy, Maidenpool and Holdfast surrender. Sow's Horn and Antlers do not surrender, but the battles do not take long. The march to Harrenhal takes eleven days.

"My Prince…If I may…We should send the Chariots and heavy Calvary in first…"

He nods, "I want that bastard Gregor Clegane." Prince Oberyn says and gives the signal for the Calvary and Chariots to charge.

BRYNDEN THE BLACKFISH

"What the fuck are those?" The Blackfish says as the Chariots pulled by two horses charge the battlefield.

"A big problem for us…" Ser Wylis Manderly says. "Lord Tarly has given the signal!"

"Fire at will!" Brynden commands. The Alliance of the Iron Throne fires arrows and jars of pitch at the oncoming horses and chariots. They watch as horses are burned alive in huge explosions. Chariots are ripped apart by the exploding jars of pitch, and barrels of black powder.

PRINCE OBERYN

He is knocked from his horse, but is quickly rescued by a chariot team. His ears are ringing, "My Prince the Lord General Commands we withdraw!"

Oberyn had been waiting for his revenge all his life. He grabs the signal horn and sounds an advance. "That fool is going to cost us the battle." Prince Viserys says.

"Watch your mouth Dragonspawn…" Obara says.

"No we won't lose…" The Lord General says signaling the Elephants to charge.

Nine men ride one elephant, one man to control the beast and the other eight fire arrows at the men they pass by. As they charge the men on the Elephants chant. Horses are trampled, pulverized under foot. Both man and beast are flung across the battlefield when struck by the tusks or the trunk of the Elephants. Some men are impaled or gored by the tusks.

TYWIN AND YOHN ROYCE

"Charge!" Tywin commands without waiting for the order from Randyl. A huge force of horsemen and Chariots have broken away from the main force to attack his position.

"CHARGE!" Yohn Royce bellows repeating his command. Jaime is with his father as he charges the front lines. He passes to the left of a chariot and takes a spear from the weapons grip on the Chariot. Then he throws it at a charging Elephant, killing the man driving the beast. He turns to chase the chariot, but the other man in the Chariot turns to fire arrows at him.

Jaime's horse is struck and he hits the ground. Dazed he sets himself as a man charges him on horseback. He swings his sword and cuts off the horse's legs. Then he beheads the man and manages to get himself a new Horse. Meanwhile The Mountain seeks an opponent, but the enemy seems to avoiding him on purpose.

"Fight me Monster!" Prince Oberyn yells, charging him with a poisoned tipped spear. Oberyn manages to slash his horse with a cut to infect it with poison. The two fight from Horseback, but as time passes on Gregor is unable to get his horse to do what is needed, so he leaps off his horse swinging his sword.

"You raped my sister…You murdered her…Admit it!" The mountain swings his great sword and kills Oberyn's horse. He gets trapped underneath, as the Mountain looms over him.

"Your sister was a good fuck!"

That is when a whip catches him on the sword arm, from Nymeria. A knife from Tyene to the arm, and a stab from her spear by Obara. He cuts the whip and charges Nym. That is when Prince Viserys leaps off his horse with both sticking out and breaks his leg. He swings his sword, but Viserys is too fast and dances away from him.

Oberyn manages to get from under his horse. He picks up his spear and rams into the Mountain's head. "DIE!"

From across the battlefield Tywin watches as the Mountain falls. The enemy had yet to use their archers and infantry. Tywin signals to Randyl Tarly to send the Infantry into battle but he returns a signal to fall back to Harrenhal. Tywin blows his horn for the retreat, but is knocked unconscious, by Prince Drogo.

Yohn Royce is carried off the battlefield by his men. "Why are we retreating?" He asks yelling at Randyl.

"They are moving their catapults into position…We need to draw them in and I am trying to salvage what is left of this army." What is left of the Calvary, Catapults, and archers cover the retreat of the Infantry.

DAARIO

"Lord General…The enemy is retreating to Harrenhal…" A man says riding up.

"I can see that…"

"Do we pursue?"

"No let arrows and catapults fly…Do not give them a moment of rest…Sound withdraw."

PART 2. THE BATTLE OF THE CAPITAL

ROBERT

He sits on the Iron Throne, "Any news yet?" He asks Lancel Lannister his Squire.

"None my King."

"And the enemy?"

"They do not attack."

The Capital is surrounded on land and sea and yet they did not attack. Robert sits on the Iron Throne alone in the Throne Room. "Leave me!" He is worried about his friend Eddard Stark. He is concerned for his children and the future of his House. He gets up and goes to his wife and children.

Joffrey sits armed for battle. He wears armor and carries a sword. Tommen is armed with daggers and is wearing chainmail for a child. Even Myrcella is wearing leather armor. Myrcella and Tommen are sleeping as Sandor Clegane watches over them all. "Any word yet?"

"No…I came to check on you and then go to the battlements."

Joffrey stands up, "Father may I come with you?"

"No!" Cersei says.

"Yes come with me boy."

"Robert please! No!"

"He knows how to use a sword…We need every sword we can get…Come boy." They silentky walk to the battlements and stare out over the Blackwater.

"Why won't they attack already?" Joffrey asks.

"Why are eager to die boy?"

"I want to thrust my sword into the hearts of those Invaders!"

Robert grunts, as a runner comes up, "My King."

"What is it?"

"A Raven from Harrenhal…Lord Randyl's forces have been defeated."

The bells start ringing and the darkness on the blackwater is pierced by thousands of torches from thousands of ships. "It has begun."

DARIUS

He commands his army from his ship the Pride of the Empire. His wife Daenarys is with him. He wanted her to stay on Dragonstone or go with her good sister Princess Margaery to High Garden. "My King…A message from Lord General…The armies at Harrenhal have been defeated."

"Send the signal. We attack!" The Drums are pounded and the torches are lit. Just then the bells from the city start ringing. A horn is sounded and it echoes across the water. "Ahead full…attack speed." He commands, his ship takes the lead as it plows through the waters of the Blackwater.

Darius walks to the forward of the ship. "Ship ahoy!" A man screams. Randyl Tarly had planned the defenses of the city. But, Darius already knows their defensive strategies and why a loan ship is coming at them. He winks at Daenarys as his eyes turn from green to blue. Then he unleashes a shout across the water. As the water splits left and right his men cheer. The enemy ship is ripped apart and sinks harmlessly beneath the waters. It was Daenarys' first time witnessing him unleash his power.

He inhales again as his eyes turn red. "**_Dracarys!"_** There is a huge fiery explosion at the Mud Gate. A thunderous cheer rises up as the defenders abandon their positions. A few men like Ser Barristan holds their ground. Darius leads the charge onto the Beach with his Royal Guard. He faces Ser Barristan, who lives up to his legend, but Darius is armed with a Valyrian sword. He breaks Ser Barristan's blade and impales him in the chest.

Gates all over the city fall, as the invaders swarm into the city. Citizens are spared so long as they do not take up arms or attack Imperial troops. Many of the defenders surrender to the overwhelming opposition.

GENDRY

He was a bastard, but he loved his city and had volunteered to fight. He stands in the street armed with a bull's head war hammer he made and armor he had been given by his mentor. His Hammer rings with a resounding gong as it strikes, armor. With every swing he breaks bones, crushes skulls, smashes helms in.

The bodies pile up, until he is shot in the shoulder by an arrow from Daenarys. A man and his wife drag him off the street and pull him inside. "Thank you…Is it bad?"

"No you'll live."

Gendry looks at the woman, "You a healer?"

"I was that is I met my husband."

He looks at the man, he has a wooden leg, "How did you lose your leg?"

"Fighting for Prince Rhaegar on the Trident."

"I need to get back out there." Gendry says trying to sit up.

"Don't be a fool boy…The city is lost…The Eastern Empire has won." The fighting lasts all night and until an hour after sunrise.

"It's quiet." The Wife says.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

Before they could answer there is a knock at the door. "Open up in the name of the Emperor!"

Gendry sits up as the men enter the House, "I'm the one you want…These people are innocent."

"He's wounded." The Wife says.

"Who dressed his wounds?" The Solider asks.

"I did…"

"Come with me…They need healers to tend the wounded at the Sept of Baelor."

"What will happen to me?"

"Do you surrender?"

"I do…"

Joffrey was dead, cooked alive in his armor by the unnatural attack. Robert was dead as well. Spies had stopped the Queen from killing herself and her children. Sandor Clegane was killed defending the Cersei and her children. The crowned Stag is taken down and the Sigil of House Palidyn put in its place.


	14. Chapter 14

THE SEVEN PROVINCES OF HOUSE PALIDYN

CERSEI

Cersei's world had been turned upside down. She did not know which of her family members lived and who was dead. She had been kept in her room with Myrcella and Tommen under guard for the past three days. Now she follows two guards as they lead her to the small council throne room. "Lady Cersei of House Lannister…My King." The Guard says.

"Bow before his majesty the crown Prince Darius of the Eastern Empire and the Seven Provinces of Westeros." A man says standing beside the King.

Cersei just stares at them. The herald looks at King Darius. "My son, does he live?" She asks. Darius just stares at her. She swallows her pride and curtsies, "Your Grace…please, My, son Joffrey does he live?"

"I am sorry he does not. He died when the mud-gate was breeched. Your husband is also dead, but from what I know of you. You probably don't care."

Cersei closes her eyes, "What is to become of me and my remaining children?" She asks after taking a deep breath.

"You will be sent back to Casterly Rock of course…Arrangements must be made."

"My father and brother?"

"I haven't received reports from the battle of Harrenhal. But when I know something you will."

"Thank you…May I leave now?"

"My men tell me you tried to kill yourself and your children. Why?"

"When cities are taken. Kingdoms fall…It is the women who suffer the most, from rape and other atrocities that men commit."

"My men have committed no crimes against anyone of this city. So long as the people don't take up arms. It is well known to my troops that if any man does this. They will lose what is between their legs if they rape, their hands if they steal. You and your children are free to do as you please. Go where you will within the Red Keep. So long as you do not cause mischief." Three days later she received word that her father died when the Palidyn forces stormed Harrenhal. Her brother Jaime was captured alive.

JON ARRYN

He is summoned to the Throne Room by the new King that sits the Iron Throne. "Lord Arryn…I have heard much about you.' Darius says after he bows.

"You honor me Your Grace."

"I would like to know your plans My Lord."

"I am for home…It has been a while since I've been in the Eyrie."

"Do you plan to remarry?"

"I do not know."

"I hope you do and continue your bloodline…" Darius hands his herald a list and he gives it to Jon Arryn. "A list of men from your House and banners who died in battle. I intend to travel through Westeros so that each Lord may swear fealty to me. And my House."

Jon Arryn bows and returns to his room in the Red Keep. He had been moved out of the Tower of the Hand days ago. He pours himself some wine to read the list of who died in battle, at Harrenhal and defending the Capital.

DARIUS

He spends his days writing decrees and letters, changing laws, writing orders for construction and remodeling projects for the city. The King's apartment had been refurbished with new furniture, the old taken out and burned. "I have news My King." Daenarys says when he enters the common room.

He kisses her, "What is it my love?"

"I am to be a mother."

He smiles, grabs Dany and swings her around, "You have made me a happy man." He calls his Chief Steward, "Thasyne plan a feast! I am to be a father."

"Congratulations my King…"

By the time the feast is ready the prisoners from Harrenhal had arrived. They are bathed and allowed to attend the feast. "Your Grace may I present Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." The Royal Herald says.

"Lord Stark."

He bows, "I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell…Warden of the North do hereby pledge my loyalty to King Darius and the Imperial House of Palidyn. Your enemies are my enemies."

"I accept your oath. You may rise Lord Stark." He does, "I intend to tour Westeros…Starting in the North…I will be stopping at the Wall. I would like you to accompany me."

"Your Grace…I have not seen my family in a good while. I would like to go home first and then meet you at the wall."

Daenarys leans over and whispers into his ear, "Very well then…You can sail with me. I will have my captain stop at White Harbor and drop you off…Then I am for Castle Black…I will await you at Castle Black."

"Thank you your grace…"

"I will garrison ten thousand men at Moat Cailin and another ten at one of the Castles on the wall." The feast lasts all week, there is a tourney held and food given to the commoners from the Reach. Later Darius is in King's Solar and Tyrion Lannister enters. "Ah Lord Tyrion I have been anxious to meet you."

"Why?"

"They say you are a well learned man. Well read…You are exactly what the West needs…I am naming you Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the East."

"I do not know what to say. My father is probably rolling around in his grave."

"Well until you find a bride and have an heir…Your nephew Tommen will be named as heir of Casterly Rock…He will also be legitimized as a Lannister."

"I'm afraid my chances of finding an heir are limited…"

"There is a young Lady Shae by name…She is an industrious woman…A woman of business…I will send for her…The two of you should meet."

"Thank you Your Grace."

"She is not of noble birth."

"Beggars can't be choosers Your Grace."

Darius smiles, "I do not take you for a beggar, My Lord…" Next he meets with his brother Maegyr. "I am headed North…You will rule in my name until I return…"

"Will you be taking your wife with you?"

"Yes…"

"I wish you good fortune…"

"And I you brother…"

They hug, "Write us and often."

EDDARD

Traveling with Eddard and Darius are Great Jon Umber, Howland Reed, Ser Wendyl Manderly, Maege Mormont, and Lord Galbart Glover. The rest of his Lords had died in battle fighting the battle at Harrenhal, including Lord Roose Bolton. The Pride of the Empire is accompanied by a fleet carrying eighty thousand troops.

Eddard does not stay in White Harbor. He leaves immediately for Winterfell. A Raven had been sent ahead to let his family know that he was on his way. "Ned!" Screams running up to him as he dismounted his horse. "Cat! My sweet Cat."

"Don't you ever leave here again."

Robb walks up and clears his throat, "Father…Ramsey Bolton is here." Before leaving Roose Bolton had Ramsey legitimized.

"Lord Stark…With my father dead I am now Lord of the Dread Fort. He legitimized me before he left for war."

"Yes I know, but since we lost the war and there is a new King…The document that legitimized you is not legal…" He hands him a scroll.

"What is this?"

"From your King."

"To the Bastard of the Dread Fort you are hereby charged with…" He tares the scroll up, but is seized by two soldiers of House Palidyn. "Let me go you fuckers."

"In the name of the Emperor Galarad Palidyn and his Son King Darius you are under arrest for flaying."

"Let me go! I am the Lord of House Bolton!" He screams as they take him away.

Later Ned feasts with his family, a small celebration for his safe return from the war. Two days later he gets ready to leave. "Why must you leave so soon?"

"I gave my word to King Darius…And there is also a promise I must fulfill to Jon."

"The Bastard again!"

He takes her in his arms, "Do not be like that…When I return…No I swear this is the last time I leave you."

"Go then and return quickly." He kisses her and mounts his horse. Then he rides out of the Gate with fifty men.


	15. Chapter 15

ALLIANCES

PART 1. THE FREE FOLK

MANCE

He is the chosen King beyond the wall for the Free Folk. For the past fifteen years, he had been traveling across the lands of always winter, trying to convince the clans and Giants to unite before the long night comes. Before Mance Raydar was King, he was a man of the Watch. As a baby Mance was raised in Mows Town and when he came of age he joined the Watch out of gratitude for they had done for him.

For many years Mance served the Watch grudgingly with all their rules. Eventually he achieved the Rank of Ranger. While Ranging he was wounded and taken care of by Wildling woman named Dalla and her sister Val. Mance and Dalla fell in love and married. That day Mance turned his back on the Watch.

The Free Folk gathered in the Forst Fangs to march on Castle Black. Mance is King but no one bows to him. The Free Folk bow to no one. Second in command is Val, then Tormund Giant's Bane, Rattleshirt, Karsi, Magnar of the Thenn Clan, Dim Dalba, and a Giant known as Mag the Mighty. "It is time…" Mance says, "Sound the Horn!" From the Frost Fangs deep in the North the Free Folk numbering a hundred thousand strong, not including children not old enough to fight and the old. Both men and women fight; children who have proven themselves capable of handling a weapon are allowed to fight or children who have hunted and killed animals or men of the Watch. The youngest is fourteen.

DARIUS

He arrives at Castle Clack with seventy thousand men. Of that number Darius sends ten to Shadow Tower. "Looks like we lost." Benjen Stark says to the Lord Commander.

"Aye." Darius rides into the main courtyard with the Royal Guard and his wife. The men of the Watch bow, "Welcome to Night's Watch Your Grace…I am Lord Commander Mormont…Castle Black is yours."

"Lord Commander…After my wife and I are settled I wish to speak with you and the high council of the Watch."

"Of course your Grace."

Three hours later Darius meets with them in the main hall. The Main table is removed to the lower floor and a chair is set for Darius. "Gentlemen…Robert Baratheon is dead…Those who supported him have bent the knee. I already know about the Free Folk…and the history of the Night's Watch…I am wondering why this broken order should be allowed to continue."

"Your Grace…We protect the Realm from that which lies beyond the wall."

"The Legendary White Walkers…Unless someone can prove to me that they exist…I see no reason to allow this order to continue."

"Do you know about the Wildling army marching on the wall?" Benjen asks, "One hundred thousand strong…"

"Yes I am aware of the rumors…I intend to offer the Free Folk peace."

"The Wildlings will never bend the knee to you."

Darius smiles, "I can be very persuasive…At any rate if they accept my offer…I will allow them to settle the gift." After the meeting Mormont and Benjen take him to the dungeons.

"We caught this lot trying to cross the wall." Mormont says. "The big red man is Tormund Giant's Bane…The woman is Ygritte, that one is Magnar of the Thenns…Cannibals the whole lot of them. The rest we killed."

"Tormund…Do you speak for the others."

"I speak for myself!" Magnar says.

"Shut up ya bald fuck."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Darius Palidyn…Prince of the East…King of the Seven Provinces of Westeros…Lord of all the sun touches."

"Am I supposed to kiss ya arse?"  
Darius smiles, "Believe me when I say that if I wished it…You would. I want you to deliver a message to your King beyond the Wall."

MANCE

The Free Folk are camped in between the Fist of the First Men and Craster's Keep. "What the fuck are you doing back here?" Mance asks to Tormund.

"We were caught crossing the wall."

"Damned Crows got men spread across the top." Ygritte says.

"What about Orell didn't he spot them?"  
"We didn't think the Crows would be patrolling that section of the wall, so far from Castle Black."

"Why did they let you go?" Karsi asks.

They all listen as Tormund explains his meeting with the new King of Westeros. "I say fuck'em…I say we attack!" Ratthleshirt says.

"They got sixty thousand armored men at the wall you stupid shit!" Karsi says, "We'd get slaughtered."

"I'd rather die fighting! Than to be stabbed in the back by those southern twats!"

Mance shakes his head, "You forget I served with the Watch for many years…Kings…The good ones keep their word." He looks at Ygritte, "Tell me Ygritte…Does this man seem like a good King?"

She looks at Tormund and sighs, "Aye…I think we can trust him."

"Think! You better know lass or we are all fucked." Val says.

"I say meet with him, then Mance you can judge him for yourself…We keep the army here for now."

"Right…Val you're in charge until I return. Tormund, Rattleshirt, Karsi, Magnar, Dim…" He looks at the Leader of the Giants, "Mag…will come with me."

PART 2. FACE TO FACE

EDDARD

It had been a while since he had come to Castle Black. Eddard visited long ago after the war. The castle is filled with soldiers of House Palidyn, some inside the castle and the rest camped outside the castle. To his surprise these eastern soldiers adapted well to the cold and few got cold sickness. As soon as he rode through the gate he is greeted by Darius' Squire. "Lord Stark welcome…The King has heard of your arrival and asks that you attend him as soon as you are settled in.

He was hoping to speak with Jon first and see his brother, but it would have to wait. "Your Grace Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell…" The Squire says announcing him.

"That will be all Vince."

"My King."

Daenarys is there as well, "Lord Stark how was your journey?"

"Uneventful your Grace. Thank you for asking."

He looks at Daenarys, "We wanted to talk to you about my nephew." Daenarys says.

He frowns, "Your nephew?"  
Darius starts speaking again, "House Palidyn has had spies in Westeros since before my father was born. We know who Jon Snow really is."

"Family is very important to me." Daenarys says speaking up again, "I want to meet my kin…I wanted to approach Aegon as soon as we got here. My husband wisely advised, that we should speak with you first."

Eddard sighs, "Jon already knows about his Targaryen heritage. I wanted to tell him face to face, but I wasn't sure if I would survive the war. I would like to speak with him in private first."

"Of course."

Ned leaves the King and Queen to go speak with the Lord Commander. Jon is Jeor's Steward. When Jon arrives Eddard is waiting for him alone in Mormont's solar. "Jon."

"Don't you mean Aegon?"  
"Are you angry with me?"

"I was…For a good while. All that time you were my Uncle…All that time I was not a bastard. And you! You the man who taught me to be honorable…Lied!"

"I'm…No…there isn't a word to convey my regret for what I did to you. Or for what you had to endure from my wife."

"Does she know?"

"I told her before I left. She is not happy with me."

Jon walks up to him, "I am not happy with you either. But you did what did to protect me. I am grateful and family forgives."

They stand silently for a few seconds, then they hug. "Listen…The Queen wishes to speak with you. She is your Aunt after all."

JON

He nervously heads for the King's Tower. The guards let him in as they had been expecting him. When Jon is announced Queen Daenarys is waiting for him with Maester Aemon. He bows, "Your Grace."

"You need not bow to me. My brother Viserys wanted to be here, but his wife is with child and the gods themselves couldn't pry him from her side for a second."

"Jon Snow…Imagine it. All this time you were my Great Nephew and I had no idea. The gods can be cruel sometimes and others they can be kind. Your father came to me before the war you, know."

"Yes…My father or rather Uncle explained it too me in a letter he wrote." The three Targaryens spent hours talking about the history of their family, like, dislikes, and interests.

"Jon…Do you wish to remain with the Watch, if my husband doesn't disband the order. I hate the idea of you not being able to find love, marry, and have a family."

"I swore an oath…Dany."

"And if the Watcg is disbanded?"

"I don't know…" He sighs, his heart in turmoil, "All my life I wanted to know and I know…My mother named me Aegon…It may take a while, but I guess that is the name I wish to be known by from now on. As for the rest. It will take a lot of thought."

DARIUS

"My King the arrow has flown the Free Folk are here." Vincent says to Darius.

"Right." The Northern Lords had arrived and all bent the knee to Darius and House Palidyn. Now they ride out of the wall to the heart tree to meet with Mance Rayder and the Elders. As they approach on horseback, Darius spots the Giant Mag the Mighty. He does not react to his presence. Besides the Northern Lords Darius has a ten men of the Royal Guard. Not that he needed him with his voice power. "You must be Mance Rayder, an honor to meet you."

"And you as well. Tormund tells me that you wish to talks of peace."

"Yes…But first let us observe guest rights…May the old gods bare witness before the heart tree. As I Darius Palidyn Heir to the Empire offer salt and bread…I shall do not harm or speak untruths so long as you are in my company." The oath and gesture were well received and offered in return. Mance and the Elders were very impressed. They were shocked even more when Darius addresses Mag in the old tongue. _"Welcome to you child of the old blood…I seek peace with you and thine kin."_

_ "You know our tongue?" _Mag asks.

_"I do Mag the Mighty."_ Mance starts off with why his people wish to cross the wall. Some of the Lords make comments every now and then about past wrongs. "Lord Glover…If we bring up every past offence done by either side we will never come to terms. It is my goal to help the Free Folk."

"You mean bend the knee." Magnar says.

Darius looks at him and as he does his eyes turn from blue to green, **_"Stand up!" _**Unable to resist Magnar obeys, **_"Now sit down!"_**

As Magnar obeys the Elders and Lords of the North look at him in confusion, "Magnar…What the fuck are you doing." Val asks.

**_"What I command, him to do…Stand again, spin around three times and sit."_**

"You son of bitch!" Magnar says when he is finished.

"See Lord Magnar…If I wanted you to bend the knee you would. I know of your customs and culture…Neither I or anyone who follows me on the throne will ever try to make you bend the knee…You have my word."

Mance looks at Tormund who nods, "Show them."

Some men come to the tree carrying a wooden crate. They open it and out pops a Wight. "This is what is coming for all of us…" Mance says.

A deal is made after three hours of negogiating, all parties agreeing to peace. As soon as Darius returns to Castle Black he asks Lord Stark to host his wife at Winterfell. Daenarys is not pleased, but she agrees after a long, heated argument. After she is safely on her way with a thousand men. Darius writes his father a letter. "Vincent…Go to East Watch…Board our fastest ship and sail to Lorath with all speed. Then send this letter by Hawk to my father the Emperor."

"I shall leave now My King…"

"Wait!" He sighs, "Take a knee."

He smiles obeying, "My King?" He says as Darius takes out his sword.

""Do you vow to take the Knight's Oath and live by it?"

"I swear my King."

"Then I Darius of House Palidyn, charge thee to protect the innocent, the weak, and those who cannot fend for themselves. Seek justice and uphold the peace of the Empire and its provinces…Now rise Vincent mo Raz…Arise a Knight of the Empire." They hug, Now go and stay in Lorath until I send for you."

"My King I should be at your side."

"Not for this Ser Vincent."


	16. Chapter 16

WAR OF THE LONG NIGHT

**_To my father the Emperor of the East and West_**

**_ Father our worst fears have come true. The old legends are real and the White Walkers are a threat…Please come with all haste and bring Jossette, we will have need of her power as well. I shall hold them off for as long as I can with the men I have…_**

**_With Regards and love_**

**_Your Son King Darius Palidyn_**

"No!" His wife Victoria says after Galarad tells her of Darius' message.

He sighs, "We need her if we are to defeat the White Walkers. I'm sorry Victoria."

"Promise me she will return safely. Promise me that you all will return safely."

He sighs, "You know I can't promise that, but I will do my best to make sure it happens."

She shakes her head, "Go with my blessing and come back safely."

They make love before he leaves on a ship called Dorran's Glory.

DARIUS – CASTLE BLACK

He had sent word to his brother in the capital, to send another fifty thousand men North, by ship. They were to land in White Harbor. The Free Folk were now south of the wall. When Mance told Darius about Craster. He sent men to the Keep. Craster was killed and the women bought to Castle Black. He made them all his wards. When Darius wasn't getting ready for the attack he would write his wife Daenarys.

Darius is on the wall with ten members of the Royal Guard. "Your Grace Prince Aegon." Ser Arthees says announcing him.

Darius smiles, Jon had decided to be acknowledged as Prince Aegon Targaryen. No longer a bastard. "Aegon what brings you up here?"

"Restlessness…and I heard rumors that a certain royal was on guard duty."

"No matter what your title or rank in life, never be above doing something you expect of others. My Grandfather would do guard duty and even cook the servants on their name days. And if a servant's name day fell on the same day as one of his children, they would celebrate with them as well."

"I will remember that." They talk for few more hours and then go down the lift to get some soup. Another week would pass before the reinforcements Darius sent for would arrive. Darius allows Aegon to organize the reinforcements.

"Your Grace…May I speak with you?"

"You must be Peryr Baelish…My brother's description of you was spot on."

"Your brother?"

"Lord Varys…He was my father's Ward…We are like brothers."

"I see…" He walks away as Darius smiles behind his back.

Darius is in the King's tower when the horn sounds. He waits and there is a second blast. He gets up grabbing his sword and belting it as the horn sounds for a third time. Castle Black comes to life. Nine more lifts had been built on Darius' orders so that men could get to the top of the wall faster. He, Aegon, Eddard, and Mance ride up together. When they arrive they look down and spot Walkers on dead horses coming out of the forest. Soon thousands upon thousands of Wights come out of the darkness with a snow storm following.

Darius' eyes turn blue and he looks at the approaching snow clouds. **_"HOTAUTH!" _**His voice dispels the snow storm. The Wights on the ground stare up at him. One of them dismounts his horse and takes out an ice spear. He throws it up at the wall aiming for Darius. One of the royal guards steps in the path of the spear holding a broad square shield. The spear goes through the shield killing the man.

Darius sneers as his eyes turn red, **_DRACARYS!" _**A plum of fire flies from his mouth and as it travels towards the dead army, it gets bigger. The snow melts and hundreds of Wights are incinerated. "Light it up! Fire at will!" The catapults hurl barrels of wild fire and flaming pitch at the enemy. Huge explosions rip up the ground and incinerate thousands of Wights.

The flames are extinguished by the Walkers. Darius nods to Eddard, "Archers!" A hail of flaming and dragonglass tipped arrows fly at the enemy. Two Walkers are destroyed by the Dragonglass arrows. The Wights start to retreat back to the forest. Darius looks at Mormont and nods. "CALVARY CHARGE!"

From the left and right flanks Khal Drogo leads the charge into the forest armed with weapons made of Dragonglass. They ride into the forest; not long after the wales of the undead fill the air, accompanied by the screeches of dying horses. As time passes the clouds gather again in the sky and the snow starts to fall. A fog covers the forest and then men start riding back out of the forest in retreat. "Archers cover their retreat." Darius orders, but no one follows them out.

"My King we lost many men and horses." A man says reporting to Darius on the wall. The waited for hours and the Wights did not attack again. Darius uses his voice to clear the fog.

"Looks like they have gone." Mormont says.

"Yes, but where?"

EASTWATCH BY THE SEA

Cotter Pyke is in command of Eastwatch, while Lord Asher Forrester of the East commands the Palidyn forces. He had been sent into exile by his father for brawling. He caught the attention of Prince Darius, the two became friends and he earned a place in the royal court of the East. Small Jon Umber was there as well commanding the Northmen and Tormund is commanding the Free Folk. All four shared command, but Asher was in overall command.

"Any word from Castle Black?" Tormund asks.

"Not since the last message about the attack." Maester Durmyn replies. Eleven days had passed since the battle at Castle Black.

They are all sitting at evening meal in the main hall, "No news is good news." Asher says.

They stop eating when the horn sounds. Everyone jumps up grabbing their weapons. The horn sounds for second time and then a third. When all four commanders make it to the top of the wall, the Commanding officer at the top of the wall points. "They're just out of range of our weapons, my Lords…Looks like they trying to freeze the sea."

Asher looks through his spy glass, "No…" He says shaking his head, "They're trying to build a land bridge around the wall across the water. All they can do is watch as the Night King and his Walkers freeze water to walk across.

"We can't just let them make a bridge." Cotter Pyke says.

"No have the men collapse as many catapults as they can and rebuild them a quarter of a mile from the shore." The soldiers rush to carry out his orders while Archers line up on the shore just in case the catapults aren't built in time. By the time the bridge is halfway built, the defenders have four catapults ready.

EMPEROR GALARAD

The fleet was five days away from Eastwatch, as Galarad has men on the oars at all times and sails at full. The fleet is made up of six ships. There were no threats on the water, not even pirates. Dorran had them hunted down long ago and pirating is illegal. "You were right father…It is cold up North in the West." Jossette says.

"They call the lands beyond the wall the Lands of always winter."

"Yes father I know. I have studied the maps of Westeros." She replies. Jossette is now 14 name days old.

"So are there any young men I need have put in the dungeons?"

She smiles. "Arylla told me about the first young man who tried to gain her favor and win your trust."

"He only wanted to be seen with a Princess. The little shit."

"And yet you allowed her to marry Prince Viserys."

"That was her idea, not mine."

When they reach Eastwatch, the castle is under siege from both sides of the wall. "Captain get us as close as you can!" Galarad orders. The ships start firing at the Wights on the land bridge and the ones on the south side of the wall. Galarad looks at Jossette, "Together."

She nods as their eyes turn red. **_"DRACARYS!" _**They both say at the same time. The fire shout destroys the Wights on the ice bridge and melts it. The three Walkers on the bridge sink into the water. A Giant Wight picks up a bolder and hurls it at Galarad's ship. Jossette looks up as the bolder is coming down. **_"HOTAUTH!" _** She screams shattering the bolder

Father and daughter combine their powers again, their eyes turn blue. **_"HOTAUTH!"_** The blast is directed North of the wall. Trees are ripped up, rotting flesh and fresh that had been recently animated is pulverized. Walking skeletons are shattered, the Night King and his Walkers are thrown to the ground.

"My bow!" Galarad commands. His Squire hands him his bow. He nocks a Volyrian steel arrowhead and aims at the Night King who is slow to stand up. Galarad releases the arrow and its sails from the deck of his ship across the water, then the shore, and strikes the Night King in the upper back. He howls as his body turns to ice and it shatters. The Walkers shatter as well and Wights stop moving.

A thunderous cheer echoes from Eastwatch and the men on the ships. "Father you did it! You killed the Night King."

He smiles, "We did it." He signals a ship and it sails off to Pentos to send a prepared message to Empress Victoria Palidyn. Galarad rests for a day at Eastwatch, then he, Jossette, and the Royal Guard head for Castle Black. As they travel the snow starts to fall, but Galarad and Jossette use their fire voice to clear a path.

"Father." As Father and Son hug, the men of the Watch, the Northerners, and the Imperials bend the knee. "Little sister, my how you have grown."

"Rise." Galarad command.

"Mother stayed behind?"  
"Yes, but when she hears of our victory, she will probably come here."

After introductions the Emperor and King meet with Mormont and the commanders of the Watch. "We have decided not to disband the Watch, but there will be major changes." The men of the Watch are allowed to marry from now on, though their sons and daughters will remain at the wall. Women serving as cooks and servants, unless they show skill with weapons. No more will criminals be allowed to join the Watch for a pardon. Both Galarad and Darius try to convince the Free Folk to stay below the wall but they decide to head back North.


	17. Chapter 17

THE LONG WINTER

MANCE

With the bad weather, Mance and his people decide to stay at the Nightfort until the Winter ended. The Emperor had given them food and oil to last several years. Ships from the reach are always coming with fresh supplies for the Imperial army. With a hundred thousand plus people the Free Folk took up three castles on the wall. The other castles in use are Deep Lake and Queensgate.

Dalla finally has the baby and they name him Darius after the King who made peace with the Free Folk. One day it stopped snowing, so the children went and played. From their room Mance watches as the children have snowball fights. He smiles dreaming of the day his son would be old enough to play, learn to hunt, steal his first woman. He looks at Dalla who is feeding the baby while humming.

He smiles when she looks at him, "What are you smiling about?"

"You our son…and dreaming what type of man he will be. The children are out there in the yard playing in the snow."

"I was thinking this castle ain't such a bad place…Maybe we can stay."

"I asked the elders that, they said no. Our place is out there beyond the wall…Free…free of Kings, Queens, Lords, and knights."

A year and half later Dalla has another son. Mance names him Vane. Then they have daughter two years after the that. The Long Winter lasts eight years and when the snows start to melt the Free Folk prepare to leave and return to their own lands beyond the wall.

HOUSE STARK

A week after arriving at Castle Black Darius rides with Eddard to Winterfell. He uses his fire voice to melt a path ahead, taking the lead with eight members of the Royal Guard following. "Lord Stark do you have any plans for your son Robb or your daughter Sansa? In regards to marriage?" Darius asks when they stop to camp three days later. His father the Emperor will meet Darius in White Harbor and then sail to Gull Town and tour the Vale of Arryn.

"Houses Mormont, Manderly Kartsark, and Glover have asked for unions with Robb and Sansa."

"May I throw a name in the mix for your son?"

"Certainly."

"My cousin the Lady Talisa of House Maegyr…I bring it up because my father is trying to make matches with the prominent Houses of Westeros."

"I will consider it your Grace."

"Word of advice Lord Stark…The Heir of Karstark has a thing for men and the Small Jon is not a nice man for your daughter. You'll find a suitable suitor in House Manderly or Glover…Seven hells even the Forresters."

He nods, "I can't raise the Forrestors above their lieges the Glovers."

"No."

While traveling home Eddard thinks about; trying to keep his mind off telling his wife about Jon or Aegon as he is now known as. His nephew had gone with the Emperor to White Harbor. Upon arriving Ned decides to tell Cat after the King and Queen leave. They feast them that night then Darius and Daenarys leave for White Harbor.

He takes a drink while waiting for his wife. There is a knock, "Come in." Eddard stands up as his wife enters the room. "Cat…Please be seated."

"Is everything alright?"

"Depends on one's point of view. I wanted you to here this from me."

"Hear what?" She suspiciously asks.

He sighs, "Jon is my nephew, not my son. His mother was Lyanna, she died giving birth to Jon. Before she died, she named him Aegon. She also asked me to watch over him and protect him from Robert. If Robert new the truth he would have killed Jon. I lied to protect him, Jon is not a bastard. Rhaegar and Lyanna loved one another and married in secret." He said fast not giving her a chance to interrupt him. When he fell silent Catelyn just blankly stares at him. "Cat…" He says her name in concern. She does not answer, but stands up and leaves the solar.

After a few days pass Ned decides that it is time to tell the children. He calls them all to the library and posts a guard at the door. "I have something to tell you all." He says, but before Eddard can speak Cat enters the library.

"Mother." Rickon says running up to him and hugging him.

"I want all of you to wait outside I wish to speak with your father alone." They obey. She is not pleased with what Ned did, but she does understand it. She forgives him and then together they tell the children.

ROBB

After many weeks a feast is held and the young ladies and heirs of the North are invited to Winterfell. Talisa of House Maegyr shows up as well. There is lots of food, talking and dancing. "Lord Stark…May I introduce Duchess Talisa Maegyr of Volantis."

"An honor to meet you my lady."

"And you my Lord."

He is courteous to the young ladies, but has eyes for Talisa alone. Even when dancing with others, he sneaks looks at Talisa. "My Lady would you care to dance?" He finally asks. They dance across the floor talking the whole time. Everyone else in the room vanishes as she too is attracted to Robb. As the night wains on they find a quiet place to be alone and talk some more. Their talking turns into kissing and their kissing into love making.

SANSA

"My Lady may I have this dance."

She frowns, "And you are?"

"Ser Podrick Payne of Gold Point."

"You're not from the North are you?"

"A ward of House Manderly…The King insists that the Northern and Southern Houses develop closer relations. I was recently Knighted by Lord Manderly."

"I would be happy to dance with you Ser Knight." She finds him strong, tall, dark, and handsome as many of the books she has read says a man should be. "Have you jousted?"

"Only in practice. Lord Manderly is planning on hosting the first Northern tourney when the winter snows end, so I intend to participate in that tourney."

"I hope to be there to cheer you on Good Knight."

"I hope to that I may crown you the Queen of Beauty for the tourney." After the feast Talisa remained at Winterfell as a guest. It was obvious that Robb and Talisa were in love and a wedding was already being planned.

"So Sansa did any of the young men catch your attention?" Catelyn asks as they break their fast.

"Podrick Payne made her swoon more than once while they danced." Arya teases.

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Enough!" Cat says.

"Payne…Payne…" Ned says, "Is he any relation to Ser Ilyn Payne?" He asks looking at Maester Luwin.

"Yes My Lord…Ser Podrick is from a lesser branch of the House."

Catelyn doesn't like it, but Sansa ignores her mother's suggestions and secretly writes Pod as she now calls him. He writes her back. A year passes and he returns to Winterfell to speak with Lord Stark. Ned had yet to chose a new Lord of for the Dread Fort. So for his daughter's happiness he allows Ser Podrick to court his daughter after he pledges an oath to House Stark. Then he names Podrick the Lord of the Dread Fort. He renames it Fort Payne and after three years pass Sansa and Lord Podrick Payne marry.

BRAN AND RICKON

During the long winter Bran remained in doors unable to walk. He would have these weird dreams and speak with a man trapped in the roots of a tree in a cave. The man called himself the Raven. Maester Luwin had a wheeled chair built for him so that he could get around better. He found Lady Talisa pretty and liked her. He also liked Sansa's choice in Ser Podrick Payne. His destiny however lay elsewhere.

"Father…May I go outside to the heart tree?"

He sighs, "Well Maester Luwin?"

"As long as he dressed warmly he should be alright."

Arya pushes him in the chair, "Why do you want to be out here anyway?"

"Because I want to."

She huffs, "You are so weird."

"Coming from the girl who likes to ride like a man and shoot arrows." She pushes him to the tree slaps him upside the head and leaves. Bran places his hand on the tree.

**WINTERFELL – TWO YEARS AGO**

** Bran climbs the broken tower and as he gets to the top, he hears noises. He peeks inside and sees the Queen on her knees, with her brother…**

** She spots him, _"Stop! Stop!"_**

Bran returns to his mind and the present. "Ready to g back?" Arya asks returning.

"Bring me to father…I need to speak with father."

"What is it Bran?" He asks in his Solar.

"I remember what happened I remember who pushed me from the broken tower.

RICKON

As the long winter years pass Rickon gets older. He is the best sword in the North. Rickon is fast, agile, adaptive, cunning, a true master of the sword. He is proficient with his left as he is with his right. He is also good with horses. On his tenth name day he asks to Ward in White Harbor to learn jousting. In a few short months he is landing hits on his teachers.

While in White Harbor he develops a relationship with Lady Wylla Manderly the youngest daughter of Lord Wyman Manderly. They share looks, smiles, and eventually the two talk; they become close friends. When Rickon turns 13 he asks Lord Wyman for permission to court his daughter. When the snows end Rickon is fifteen name days old. Because he is the son of a Noble Lord he is allowed to enter the tourney.

He unseats men far older and with more experience when it comes to Jousting. He also unseats the Knight of Flowers who came to participate in the tourney. The final match is Rickon and Podrick, on each ride Rickon makes a lance, then Pod' back and forth they went with the women they love cheering for them. Rickon holding a favor from Lady Wylla and Podrick one from Sansa. In the end Rickon unhorses Podrick and wins 7 lances to 6. He takes the Winter Roses and hands them to Wylla Manderly, crowning her.

DARIUS

They made it to White Harbor in a timely fashion and waited for his mother's arrival. When she arrives they rest for a day and set sail for Gull Town to tour the Vale and gain the allegiance of the Vale Lords. It is hard to refuse a family with over sixty thousand men at their backs and with a voice that can shatter a mountain or burn down a forest.

They visit each castle and stay for two weeks. When they reach the Eyrie, the Palidyns remain there until Daenarys gives birth to their son. They name him Augustus Palidyn, first of his name, Prince and Heir to the throne of the World. A raven arrives telling them that Princess Arylla would soon give birth. A feast is held, but during the feast, Lord Eddard Satrk arrives. He requests a private audience with the Emperor. Darius is present as well.

"Are you sure Lord Stark?" Darius asks after they tell them what his son revealed in Winterfell.

"My son would not lie your Grace. Ser Jaime pushed my son. He cannot walk and I want justice."

Father and son look at each other. "We sail for Dorne in two days. You can stop in King;s Landing. In the meantime I'll send a Raven to my son…Lord Jaime will be summoned to court…My daughter Jossette will go with you. She will question Ser Jaime and when he speaks the truth. He will be put on trial."

"Thank you Your Grace."

"Lord Stark I have a request." Darius says.

"Yes Your Grace…I am yours to command."

"Your daughter Arya is…A free spirit…Is she not?"

He smiles, "That is putting it kindly…She is my sister reborn."

"Might she Ward with House Martell…The women of Dorne are warriors. She would fit right in."

"I will consider it your Grace."

MAEGYR

He would officially be King of the Western Provinces after his brother returned from touring the Provinces. He rides through the countryside with his wife Princess Margaery and a Royal Guard of twenty men. Maegyr is holding his son Prince Willys Palidyn as he rides. They stop at the old Dragon Pit. "So my love…what do you think of me having this rebuilt into a racing arena."

"An excellent idea. The Dornish would especially love it, considering their fondness for horse breeding."

He looks at the Royal Mason, "Begin construction immediately."

"Yes Your Grace."

"Your Grace!" The new Grand Maester yells riding up.

"Grand Maester Qyburn…What is it?"

"A message from your Father the Emperor."

He reads it in private, "Bad news my love?"

"No…But we must return to the Red Keep." Upon returning Maegyr sends a raven to Casterly Rock. A few weeks later Eddard Stark arrives with Princess Jossette. She swoons over the baby while Maegyr speaks with Lord Stark. Jaime arrives with his wife Cersei Lannister. The two didn't care anymore and they got married a year later.

Jaime is bought before Maegyr and Jossette alone. He bows, "Your Graces. May I ask why I have been summoned?"

Jossette's eyes turn green, **_"While you were in Winterfell two years ago. Bran Stark fell from the Broken Tower…Tell us, did he really fall or was he pushed?"_**

****"He was pushed." He admitted unable to resist her voice power.

**_"Who pushed him?"_**

****"I did."

**_"Why?"_**

****"He caught us. Me and my sister were making love in the tower. She saw him first. I pushed him to keep him quiet."

When Eddard Stark comes out, Jaime realizes he did and said. "You son of bitch!" Eddard says punching him in the face."

Jaime hits the floor, "Lord Stark! He has confessed. He will be placed on trial for his crimes."

"Fuck that." Jaime says spitting blood from his mouth. "I demand a trial by combat…I will stand for myself."


	18. Chapter 18

TRIAL BY COMBAT

JAIME

He was taken to the dungeons and the first person to see him is Cersei. "Jaime! Jaime…Are you alright?"

"As fine as I can be."

"They said you confessed."

He sighs, "I did."

"Why in seven hells would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know…Her voice…It was hypnotic…I couldn't help myself. This power came over me and all I could do was obey."

"Promise me you will win this."

He smiles, "I'm the best sword in the Seven Kingdoms. Who in the world could they get to champion Stark."

"I hear Stark himself will face you. You once told me that Stark defeated Ser Dayne at the Tower of Joy."

He sighs, "Yes I did."

"Do you think you can beat him?"

"We shall see."

She kisses him, "Win."

Jaime tries to sleep, but it does not come easy, when he is about to face the man who killed the greatest swordsman who ever lived. Jaime stands up and practices fighting moves until he feels tired enough to sleep. The trial by combat will take place an hour after noon, so Jaime is able to get enough sleep. When he awakens he requests, friend eggs, bacon, and sour dough bread. Then a guard helps him to get dressed in his armor and he is taken to the courtyard.

Prince Maegyr is waiting with his wife Princess Margaery. Eddard Stark is already waiting dressed in the drab colors of the North. Jaime wears his red and gold armor with a lionhead on his chest and one on each shoulder. Jaime doesn't use a shield and neither does Stark. "Here we go." He says to himself.

"May the gods bare witness and judge rightly as these two men. Lord Jaime Lannister and Lord Eddard Stark…face each other in trial by combat. Begin!" The High Septon says.

Stark switches sword hands, not a good sign. Jaime is proficient with his right, but he has never learned to fight with the left. Eddard or Ned as his friends called him initiates the combat with a series of fast combo attacks. Jaime blocks easily enough and counters. He thrusts and then arcs his sword. They lock swords, a mistake as Stark has more strength. Jaime is shoved back and Eddard Stark is on him. "Jaime!" Cersei screams. He wanted to tell her to wait in her room for the outcome, but he hadn't the heart. Her presence was strength to him.

He rolls across the ground and manages to swing his sword for Eddard's legs. Stark leaps at the last minute and Jaime is able to get to knees, before Eddard can take advantage. Neither man had drawn first blood. Jaime ducks an attack and comes up with a swing aiming for Eddard's head. He misses and receives a deep but non-fatal cut to the upper arm.

Jaime was younger, so he decides to try and wear the old man down and goes on the defensive. But being a war veteran and damn good swordsman, it doesn't take him long to realize what Jaime is doing and backs off. "Shit." Jaime tries a different strategy and goes on the attack. He unleashes his full set of skills on Eddard Stark. The Lion roars as he feints, dashes, spins, and changes directions in mid-swing.

Stark backs away and switches sword hands. Then he too comes at Jaime and their swords are a blur as they battle each other to the full extent of their skills. Jaime flourishes his sword and manages to kick Eddard in the knee, down he goes. He knocks Eddard's sword from his hand and opens his throat. Jaime sneers at him, this man couldn't have defeated Ser Author Dayne alone. He swings his sword again and beheads him.

"By the law of gods and men. Ser Jaime is innocent of the crime he was accused of."

Cersei runs into the arena, "Jaime!" She says hugging and kissing him.

MAEGYR AND JOSSETTE

"Come on brother…He confessed. You can't allow him to just leave like that."

"The law is the law little sister…I am beholden to uphold the law."

"Well at least send Lord Star's body home with an honor guard."

"Of course." She tries to take some wine, "Get out of that! Just because mother isn't here to watch you doesn't mean I'm going to let you break the rules."

"You use to be the fun brother."

CATELYN – WINTERFELL

The Raven arrives from the Capital. There will be no justice for House Stark. Lady Catelyn refuses food, drink, and the company of others. Her heart had been rent in two. After three weeks the body of Lord Eddard Stark arrives first by ship in White Harbor, then across land with a Royal escort. Great Jon, Howland Reed, Lord Glover, the Mormonts, Benjen, and many others came to offer their condolences and pay their respects. Ned's body is carried on a black and gold carriage with the Dire Wolf of House Stark on a banner draped over his body.

"House Umber is with you My Lady…Should your good son call on us for war. The North Remembers."

"Lord Umber…May I speak with you in private." Robb says.

Men of the North can be pig-headed and stubborn. Easily offended, this was not going to end well. So Cat follows them to a corner. "We all loved your father,, I fought beside him in the war with the Usurper against the Targaryens."

"Aye I know and he was my father. And my father fought Ser Jaime in a trial by combat. By the laws of gods and men…"

"Don't you say it!" Cat says speaking up, "Jaime Lannister is as innocent as a fox is in a hen house…He pushed my son…Your brother and he killed my husband your father."

"My heart is torn as much as yours mother, but what would have me do."

"Grow a backbone!" Great Jon says, "Call the Banners."

"Be careful Lord Umber…To you I may be a boy in your eyes, but this boy is the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North…" They are joined by Grey Wind who growls at Great Jon. "This matter is not settled in my eyes, but the law is the law." He says patting Grey Wind on his head to calm the wolf down.

After the funeral rights, Catelyn stands watching as the Mason erects a statue of her husband. She is joined by Talisa, "Hi…I'm sorry for your loss."

She sighs, "Thank you."

"Lord Stark is all Robb talks about. He wants so much to be like him."

Cat smiles, "Thank you for saying that."

"His pain is my pain…We were hoping to tell everyone together…I am with child." Cat looks at her, "If it's a boy Robb wants to name him Eddard…"

Cat bursts into tears and hugs her, "I pray to the gods old and new that whatever he or she is…Is a healthy child."

They release one another. "Robb is my husband and that makes you my mother…I know how we can get revenge."

Cat looks at her, "How?" She asks whispering.

"The Braavosi have a saying. It is known all over Essos…**_Valar Morghulis…"_**

Both Talisa and Catelyn go to Robb with Talisa's plan. He sighs, "In the entire history of this House no Lord has ever used assassins." They are in his Solar.

"You don't want to go to war to avenge Ned…Your father…Well Jaime Lannister can pay without going to war." Cat says.

Robb looks at Talisa, "Can this be made to look like an accident?"

"To hell with accidents!" Catelyn says angry, "I want that son of bitch to suffer before he dies."

Talisa wraps her arm around Catelyn's shoulders, "The Faceless Men are the best in the world…My father has used them on more than one occasion to get rid of an enemy."

"How do we contact them?"

"Find anyone from Braavos and say the words **_Valar Morghulis…_**The Faceless Men will get the message."

"And how much will this cost?"

"Fifty thousand to be paid immediately and another one hundred thousand to be paid when the job is done. And another two hundred thousand for protection."

"Protection?" Robb asks.

"Yes…Unless your planning to have all the Lannisters killed. Then one of them will get it in their heads to do the same. Hire the Faceless Men to get at us."

Cat looks at Robb, "Is this really what you want?"

"I do…But if you are against it, then no."

Robb sighs, "My father is dead and my brother can't walk…" Robb has a man sent to White Harbor to be on the look out for any ships from Braavos. Three months later a man with red hair stands before Robb, his mother, and Catelyn. "What do we call sir?"

"A man is known as Jaqen H'aghar…"

"We wish to hire the faceless men…" Robb points to six large chests, "The payment is ready. Fifty thousand now and another one hundred thousand when the job is done. Plus another two hundred thousand for protection for the entire Stark family."

"Have the gold placed on a ship from Braavos…" He hands Robb a coin, "Give this to the Captain and tell him…**_Valar Dohearis…_**He will ensure that the gold gets where it needs to go…A man needs a name now."

"Jaime Lannister." Catelyn says with teary eyes.

"How does the Starks wish Jaime Lannister to die…"

Painfully…He must suffer to his last breath." Robb says.

"It will be done…Jacqen H'ghar needs a horse."

"You can ride with me I am heading for King's Landing to pledge an Oath to the Prince Maegyr."

CASTERLY ROCK

It would not leave his mind. He thought about it every hour, every second, his fight with Eddard Stark. The More Jaime thought about it the more he was convinced that somehow Eddard Stark had beaten Author Dayne is some dishonorable way. "You're melancholy for someone who just won a trial by combat." Tyrion says to his brother."

"My fight with Stark…I did not fight a man who had bested the Greatest sword to ever live."

"What are you saying?"

"After I became a King's Guard I saw Ser Author spar against every member of the Guard…No one could touch him. Even when we teamed up against him. The man was everywhere and nowhere…"

"You think Stark cheated?" Kevan asks.

Jaime smiles, "Ser Barristan once told me that in the game of life and death there are no rules. So cheating is not the word I would use. I would say he had had help."

Five months Later Jaime is at meal with his family. A redheaded woman serves his wine at morning meal and leaves. "Cousin I would like to go hunting with you." Lancel says. He had been Knighted by Jaime.

Jaime coughs and starts breathing heavy. "Jaime!" Cersei says, "Jaime!" He stands up gasping for air and then he clutches his chest and falls to all fours.

"Jaime!" Tyrion yells running around the table.

"Call the Maester!" Kevan yells.

Jaime goes into the fetal position and then starts thrashing around on the floor. "Make way!" Maester Crylen says joining them. Blood runs from his nose, ears, and eyes. His mouth foams and he dies.

"Jaime! No…no…no…Not you! Jaime!"

Later Maester Crelyn informs them that it was poison. "What kind of poison?" Tyrion asks,

"Something exotic…something I have never seen before or heard of."

"The woman…The Redhead who served my brother, did you find him?" Tyrion asks looking at the Chief Steward.

"No My Lord Tyrion…We questioned all the servants twice."

"Question them a third time." Kevan says.

"Don't bother…" Cersei says with red teary hateful eyes, "We all know who did this."

"You want to share it with the rest of us." Lancel says, he had gotten a little bolder since being made a knight.

"She thinks the Starks are behind it." Tyrion says.

"I will not believe that unless we have undeniable proof." Kevan says.

"Are you blind Uncle?" Cersei asks getting angrier.

"Cersei calm down." Genna their Aunt says.

"I will not calm down. Those fucking Northern savages hired the Faceless Men to kill Jaime…I say we pay them back. The Lannisters always pay their debts."

MAEGYR

He summons Tyrion and Cersei to the Capital. "With Lord Jaime dead…I have decided to name Lord Tyrion Warden of the West and the Lord of Casterly Rock."

"With all due respect your Grace. I ask that you reconsider. My father…"

"Is dead…Lady Cersei. So is your brother."

"No thanks to the Starks."

"You have proof they were behind this?"

"I have logic…They accuse my husband of pushing that Stark boy. Eddard Stark dies in a trial by combat. So they hire the Faceless Men to kill Jaime."

"Your husband confessed."

"And we all know why?"

"Really why?" He says challenging her. No one really talked about what the Palidyns were capable of.

Tyrion looks at Cersei and shakes his head, "We would like to bring formal charges against the Starks."

"Fuck charges I say we go to war." Cersei says.

"There will be no war…In a few weeks I will be crowned King of Westeros…I am charged with keeping the peace. I cannot have the Starks and Lannisters tearing each other apart, besides you would not win."

"And why is that?"

"House Stark is allied with the Tullys…Out of an obligation House Arryn would stand beside them…And last but not least my Cousin Talisa is married to Lord Robb Stark…You would be utterly crushed. Now let this go."

"Let it go!" Cersei yells.

Tyrion grabs her hand, "Cersei!" He warns but she snatches her hand away.

"Yes let it go. The Starks accused Ser Jaime of pushing Bran Stark…Jaime Lannister is questioned and arrested. He asks for a trial by combat. He was found innocent in the eyes of the gods and the laws of men. Ser Jaime is poisoned, could have been done by any number of his enemies…And now you accuse the Starks of having him assassinated. No this cannot be allowed to escalate."

"Promise me that as a Lannister you will make those wolves suffer." Cersei whispers to Tyrion as they leave.

"I promise dear sister." It was a promise he would not be able to keep. They sent for the Faceless Men only to learn that the Starks had the good sense to pay for protection against retaliation. They couldn't even hire other assassins because all assassins feared the Faceless Men.


	19. Chapter 19

THE WOLF, THE LION, THE FISH, AND THE EMPEROR

ARYA

Her father's death caused Arya to grow even wilder during the winter years. Arya left with her brother Rickon to escape her mother's never-ending quest to match her with some Northern or Riverlands Lord. She went with Rickon to White Harbor, where he Warded at the age of ten.

While there Rickon falls in love with Lady Wylla Manderly. He enters the tourney and wins it for her. With Lord Wyman's permission Wylla travels with Rickon and Arya, the latter acting as chaperone. They travel to Storm's End for the tourney of the new Lord of Storm's End Gendry Baratheon. He had been legitimized by the King and made Lord of Storm's End.

While traveling with Rickon she learns the sword from him and teaches herself the bow. Arya is now sixteen name days old, a beauty in her own right. Evident by the young men of the Stormlords who try to talk with her. "You must be Ser Rickon Stark."

"I must be." They laugh, "Lord Gendry Baratheon?"

"Yes…"

"My sister Arya Stark."

"Arya."

She looks at him, "You don't address me as Lady Arya."

He smiles, "Well your brother didn't introduce you as Lady Arya. I caught that and did not. I take it you don't like titles."

"No not really."

"Myself I'm still getting use to all this."

"I heard you killed a thousand men., during the battle for the Capital." Arya says.

"I heard that as well. It was more along the lines of a hundred and nine…"

"People love to exaggerate." Rickon says.

"They sure do. Might I interest the two of you in a tour of the Castle?"

"Yes thank you My Lord." Rickon replies.

"Its just us, so Gendry is fine."

"I like the Bull." Arya says. Gendry had turned the sigil of his house to that of a Bull.

"Thank you. The Stag didn't say to me…Ours is the fury. And I wanted to make it my own." The Bull is black running in a charge on a yellow field, there is a war hemmer under the bull as well. They walk through the castle exploring, sometimes Gendry would get lost. Arya found this funny. Sometimes it would only take Gendry a few seconds to remember which way to go. "Um…Arya would you sit with me during the tourney?"

"I'd like that." The next day the tourney starts. Rickon wins four of his matches unseating them all in one lance.

"Man I wish I was out there."

"Why aren't you?" Arya asks.

"Apparently there is some stupid rule about the host of the Tourney fighting in his own tourney."

"Well if it were my tourney I would fight in the tourney and not give a flying fig what people thought."

Gendry smiles and kisses her on the cheek, drawing the attention of a few people. She looks at him, "Sorry if I were out of line…" She grabs him and kisses him on the lips, shocking the nobles in attendance.

"If you're going to kiss someone do it right."

"I will remember that next time." He stands up.

"And where are you going?"

"Its my tourney and I don't give a flying fig what people think."

"Lord Gendry Baratheon." The herald announces. Since he is a late entry, Gendry must face one of the top qualifying Jousters. They are Ser Rickon Stark, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Wylis Manderly and Lord Edmure Tully. Gendry draws Ser Daemon Sand and after four lances Gendry unseats him. As the Tourney progresses over the next few days Gendry wins in both the sword and the Joust. Arya follows his lead and in disguise she enters the archery contest and wins. The last Joust is between Rickon and Gendry.

To the shock of those gathered Gendry wins five to four Lances and crowns Arya the lady of beauty. He loses to Rickon in the dueling ring. When the tourney is over Arya and Rickon are invited to stay at Storm's End. A week later a Raven is sent to Winterfell announcing Arya's engagement to Lord Gendry Baratheon.

THE LION

TYRION

He did not miss his father Lord Tywin at all. Tyrion felt a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All his life he had tried to impress his father and make him proud. Those days were over. Jaime was another story, Tyrion missed his brother. On many occasions Jaime stood up for him against his father and sister. The Lannisters always pay their debts. The Starks were building a fleet in White Harbor. Tyrion paid men to head north and set fire to the fleet. He would ger back at them some way and he did.

As the Lord of Casterly Rock Tyrion prospered. He was ruthless when he needed to be, merciful, and just unlike his father who ruled through fear. As time passed Tyrion earned the respect of his banner lords and the small folk he ruled. His siter tried to be a hinderance to him and his success, but he was always three steps ahead of her.

His love life turned around when he met Lady Shae. She was a self-made woman of business. With a reputation of being a force to be reckoned with. Lady Shae came to Casterly Rock and both she and Tyrion were taken with each other. She was well read and provided Tyrion with the stimulating conversation he rarely got from people around him.

As time passes the two fall in love and his Aunt Genna plans a wedding. Casterly Rock has its own Sept and they marry in it. During the wedding Cersei shows up drunk and causes a scene. Tyrion has the guards take her back to her room. After he beds his wife Tyrion has Cersei murdered making it look like she committed suicide.

THE FISH

EDMURE

If not for his uncle the Lords of the Riverlands would have rebelled against House Tully. As such Edmure made his Uncle Brynden Castellan of Riverrun. He grudgingly marries Rosalin Frey of the Twins, but eventually they fall in love and have a son they name Hoster after his father. Bryden takes the boy under his wing and is a second father to him. He instills in Hoster discipline, and the family words, Duty, Honor, Family.

He hires swordmasters from Essos and Westeros to teach his great nephew so that he would become the greatest Lord the Riverlands has ever had. As time passes Edmure becomes resentful and jealous of the relationship between his son and uncle. Then tragedy hits Rosalin dies giving birth to their third child a girl he names Minisa after his mother. Their second son is named Edmyn.

Edmure takes to drinking and leaves the running of his House to his Uncle and son. One night while drunk he was walking by the river and fell in. Edmure drowned, his body was found three weeks later. Brynden became Regent of the Riverlands until Hoster came of age to rule.

DARIUS

After touring Westeros and gaining an oath from the lords on behalf of his brother and house. Darius returns to Essos and rules as King in New Volyria. Many parts of the city are still under construction, but for the most part the palace and sixty percent of the city and the market is finished. He would rule until his father retired as Emperor. Before parting ways Galarad told his son Darius that when Darius turned 30 name days old he would retire and Darius would become Emperor.

It is in New Volyria that Daenarys has another child, a girl they name Rhaella Palidyn after her mother. She has red eyes and hair like her mother, she does not possess the gift like her father. They have another daughter they name Constance. Constance has dark hair like her father and her eyes change color every three days. Then they have a son and name him Rhaegar Palidyn. He like his father and sister possess the gift.

A year before his thirtieth name day Darius moves his family to Meereen. His name day celebration and coronation last a week. There is a tourney and horse racing. People from all over come. Lord Gendry and his wife Arya show up. Tyrion and Shae Lannister, Maegyr and Margaery Tyrell, Prince Oberyn and many others. Rickon as well and his wife Lady Wylla Stark.

"Hail Darius! Emperor of the World Lord of House Palidyn,.Long may he reign!" They all say unison; both commoners and nobles alike. After the feast, Galarad retires to an island with his wife. They are often visited by the Children and Grandchildren. Galarad retired at the age of 70 and died at the age of 101. His wife died the day after him and they were buried in the family crypt next to Emperor Dorran Palidyn the founder of House Palidyn.


End file.
